


How to Fix Game of Thrones, Two Years Later - an Alternative Adaptation: Season #5

by Archmaester_Ebrose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archmaester_Ebrose/pseuds/Archmaester_Ebrose
Summary: Not an "original" story, but an episode-by-episode, scene-by-scene story treatment of an amended adaptation of Game of Thrones, seasons 5 through 8, with original scenes only lightly summarized, and new and changed scenes containing greater detail. This is not an attempt to re-write the "Song of Ice and Fire" novels by George R.R. Martin, impossible and unfair as they are incomplete, but only the HBO series. Operating on the assumption that the television show followed, in quite broad strokes, George Martin's vision, albeit without his care for detail and realistic character motivation, this should best be read season-by-season, as loving companion to the once admired series, that readers might preserve in the memory what they enjoyed, and replace in their imagination that which left them betrayed. Anticipate levels of new material to increase only gradually.





	1. Chapter 1

**How to Fix Game of Thrones**

Note: Italicized sections indicate a new scene or a changed scene.  
Citation: This is not intended as an alternate version of the books by George R.R. Martin, but only the HBO series.

**Episode 5.1 : The Wars to Come**

_Bran hears the Three-Eyed Raven above visions of past, present and future. He feels ill until he focuses on his mentor, outside Harrenhal. Though many tournament attendees pass by, none can see them. Bran asks how they got there but is told they are not there. Bran sees a teenage girl who looks like Sansa, and realizes it is his mother. Young Catelyn Tully angrily yells "Brandon!" but it is to someone else. She chastises her fiancé, the handsome Brandon Stark, who bellows, "Robert, your drunken friend made my lady wait!" Young Ned Stark is helped to walk by Robert Baratheon, himself roaring drunk, and the future king asks Catelyn if she has seen Lyanna. Brandon jovially ridicules Robert's lack of finesse in wooing his sister._  
 _Dizzy, Bran is told by the Three-Eyed Raven to focus upon his mother. His view is more focused when he does, gradually improving toward others. Approaching the tourney, Catelyn tells Bran's uncle Brandon of a mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree who, face concealed, eliminated numerous contenders in the jousting. Catelyn acclaims him as the finest rider she has ever seen. Robert scoffs, insisting this knight is no bigger than his fiancé. Brandon has a realization and laughs. Catelyn asks what is funny. He refuses to say, yet tries to alert a drunken Ned with a shove. Bran sees King Aerys, overlooking the tournament from the royal box, screaming. Jon Arryn is asked what has the Mad King up in arms. He says Jaime Lannister is suspected of defying an order to return to the capital and is believed to be the mystery knight. The Mad King demanded that the knight be unmasked, sending Prince Rhaegar to find him, yet his men found only the knight's armour, hidden in a patch of blue roses._  
 _Prince Rhaegar competes with Ser Barristan in the last joust. Catelyn points out Lyanna, talking to Ashara Dayne in the Dornish box, arousing Ned's attention. When Prince Rhaegar wins easily, Robert suggests Barristan threw the match, and earns a rebuke from Ned. Brandon nods approvingly to his brother. Rhaegar is asked to determine the tourney's "queen of love and beauty." Given a wreath of blue roses, Rhaegar lifts the wreath up to Lyanna, who is clearly embarrassed. The crowd gasps. Rhaegar acknowledges her with a respectful bow. Robert is outraged, and Lord Arryn orders the Stark brothers stifle his tongue. The smirk of a beautiful blonde, above a lion banner, momentarily catches Bran's attention. Bran notices a shield with a "laughing tree" lays at the feet of Rhaegar's squire._  
 _Returning to the present day, Bran notes to Leaf, one of the Children, how the tree on that shield looked like a weirwood tree. Meera is told where they were, and she mentions that her father competed at Harrenhal, yet when Bran recalls having heard her father lost his arm before that, she awkwardly insists that he did shortly afterwards. The Three-Eyed Raven listens stoically. Bran eagerly inquires where they shall go next, so the Three-Eyed Raven queries as to whom from Harrenhal he envisions first when he closes his eyes._  
 _Bran and the Three-Eyed Raven follow two girls through a forest, and Bran recognizes one as the younger version of the beautiful Lannister girl._ Cersei Lannister seeks out a witch, who prophesizes her to wed "the king," yet her three children to die before she is thrown down by another. _“Prophecies are shaded glimpses of the future,” the Raven warns._

Cersei privately grieves over her father in the Great Sept, accusing Jaime of complicity for setting Tyrion free.

Tyrion is brought by Varys to the home of Magister Illyrio in Pentos, and immediately begins drinking.

In Meereen, an Unsullied brings down a harpy statue, and, while visiting Vala, is killed by a Son of the Harpy. Daenerys discusses the murder with Barristan, Grey Worm, Missandei and Mossador. Missandei seeks out Grey Worm to ask about the sex lives of Unsullied, but he professes ignorance.

While Sam discusses his predicament with Gilly, Jon trains Olly. Melisandre summons Jon, flirting with him as they go atop the Wall to meet Stannis and Ser Davos. Stannis instructs Jon to convince Mance Rayder to order the Wildlings to fight for him, or face being burned at the stake.

As Lord Royce reviews Lord Robin's training, Sansa sees Little-finger receive a scroll, and they depart. Nearby, Brienne tells Pod that she does not require his service. Little-finger and Sansa ride past. When Sansa asks about the scroll, Little-finger explains that she is unsafe in the Vale.

While Ser Loras tries in vain to console Queen Cersei, she observes Tommen speaking to mourners. _Kevan Lannister introduces the king to Lord Alekyne Florent who, since his father was burned at the stake by Stannis, has submitted to the crown, ending the last opposition to Tommen in the Storm Lands. Tommen agrees to grant him lordship of Storm's End._ Cersei has an awkward reunion with her newly religious cousin, Lancel.

Lady Margaery walks in on a tryst her brother Loras enjoys with Little-finger's spy, Olyvar.

Varys tries to convince Tyrion to join him on a journey to consider Daenerys' claim to the throne.

Hizdahr zo Loraq and Daario Naharis return to Meereen. Hizdahr's request to open the fighting pits is rejected. Daario advises Daenerys that she must win more support if her dragons are not under control. She visits Rhaegal and Viserion, who have grown hostile towards her.

Jon pleads with Mance to submit to Stannis, imploring that he put his people before his pride. Mance refuses. Melisandre burns him at the stake. Jon mercifully kills him with his bow.

**Episode 5.2 : The House of Black and White**

Arya arrives at the House of Black and White in Bravos, asking for Jaqen H'ghar, but an old doorkeeper tells her, "No one here by that name." Outside, she waits out the night.

At an inn, Pod recognizes Sansa, who rejects Brienne's pledge of allegiance. Little-finger's guards try to detain Brienne. She saves Pod as they escape. Brienne refuses to give up on Sansa.

Cersei and Jaime receive a viper statue from Dorne. Myrcella's necklace is in its fangs. Jaime pledges to retrieve her.

_Areo Hotah denies Ellaria Sand audience with Prince Doran, although his heir, Princess Arianne, consents to see her. Arianne is voluptuous in her mid-twenties, has a lighter complexion than most Dornish, with dyed-blue hair._ Ellaria advises _her_ that Doran is out of touch with his people _and speaks so loudly Doran doubtlessly hears her_. She demands vengeance upon Myrcella as revenge for Oberyn. _Arianne is sympathetic, yet rebukes her for threatening Trystane's betrothed. Privately, Arianne advises Doran that Ellaria is right about the people's outrage over Oberyn's death, but_ Doran insists war be avoided.

Daario helps Grey Worm capture a Son of the Harpy. Mossador insists on his execution, but Ser Barristan lobbies privately for a fair trial, reminding Daenerys of the Mad King's tyranny.

Varys disapproves as Tyrion drinks heavily while travelling by wheelhouse to Volantis.

Cersei finds that bounty hunters have failed to bring her Tyrion's head. At the Small Council, Cersei appoints Mace Tyrell as Master of Coin and Qyburn as Master of Whisperers, though Kevan Lannister declines her offer of Master of War.

On a ship for Dorne, Bronn wonders why Jaime is so determined to join in the rescue of Myrcella. Jaime tells Bronn that he will personally kill Tyrion if he ever sees him again.

While Princess Shireen teaches Gilly to read, they discuss greyscale. _Sam attempts to ingratiate himself to Queen Selyse, as the son of her cousin, Melessa, but learns from her that his uncle Alekyne betrayed Stannis. She assures Sam of his family's doom._ Stannis seeks Jon's support. Davos predicts Ser Alliser will be elected Lord Commander. Sam gives a speech in favor of Jon's candidacy. Maester Ammon casts the deciding vote. Jon wins.

As Arya defends herself from street thugs, the doorkeeper appears. He transforms into Jaqen, yet explains "A man is not Jaqen H'ghar," but is "no one," as Arya must become.

Mossador kills the captive. Daenerys has Mossador executed, leading to a riot between former masters and slaves. At night, Drogon visits Daenerys at the Great Pyramid.

**Episode 5.3 : High Sparrow**

Arya witnesses "Jaqen" help a suicidal man poison himself. The Waif retrieves the body.

Cersei jealously watches Margaery wed Tommen. Later, Margaery suggests Tommen liberate himself from Cersei. Tommen asks his mother if she wants to leave the capital. Margaery humiliates her mother-in-law in front of her ladies-in-waiting. Cersei fumes.

Theon overhears Roose Bolton tell Ramsay that they need to make a marriage alliance.

Near Moat Cailin, Sansa tearfully refuses to wed Ramsay. Little-finger argues that she alone must create justice for her family. Brienne discretely follows them. She agrees to train Podrick to fight.

Jon declines Stannis' offer of legitimacy. Privately, Ser Davos says Jon's Night's Watch oath obliges him to fight the Boltons.

After failing the Game of Faces, Jaqen questions Arya's attachments. She throws away her possessions, hiding "Needle". Jaqen takes her to where the Waif washes the dead.

_Watching Leaf mix a potion, Meera is told Bran's affection for her helps keep him grounded in present reality. Assured that soon Bran's emotional life will feel insignificant, Meera is uneasy. Bran returns, amazed by how easy it is to warg into a raven. Leaf characterizes ravens as being like broken-in horses. Bran speaks of listening to conversations amongst the Night's Watch, learning that Jon is now Lord Commander. Meera is alarmed, arguing that surreptitiously learning secrets can lead to false understandings of them. Bran asks why she is so upset. Hodor attempts to comfort her. Meera is consoled until she realizes that Bran is inside Hodor. Outraged, she leaves, telling him that what he just did was itself a falsehood. Bran feels powerless. Leaf brings him the potion, instructing that it will help Bran see farther. She explains to him, "Do not fear the darkness. The strongest trees have roots in the dark."_   
_In the moonlight, Bran stands with the Three-Eyed Raven before a humble home in the depths of winter. Far off, Bran can see the Wall under construction, indicating that they are looking back many centuries. Inside, a beautiful woman tends the hearth. At the rear, a man swings his hammer at a forge. A half-dozen Children of the Forest observe from a corner. Light from the furnace reflects upon his face, as tears run down. He looks to the Children, and they look back with pity. "Nissa!" he calls. His wife enters, and can see his pain. When Bran cannot understand their words, the Three-Eyed Raven identifies their language as the common tongue of thousands of years earlier. Tears welling in her own eyes, the wife touches her husband's face, speaking to him encouragingly. Sobbing, he stabs her with the blade he forged. Bran screams, and the Children become aware of him. As the grief-stricken husband cradles his wife's body, the Three-Eyed Raven tells Bran that they must leave._   
_On returning, Bran asks why he killed her, and the Three-Eyed Raven explains that the blade he forged required blood magic, and only the death of whom he loved most could pay that price. Bran notes that the Children became aware of him. Leaf doubts it, yet admits that perhaps, through Bran's horror, his soul was revealed. Thus, might prophecies be born._

Sansa is welcomed by the Boltons at Winterfell. Privately, her maid tells her, "The North remembers."

Jon promotes Ser Alliser, but Lord Slynt refuses an assignment and Jon executes him.

The High Septon is attacked by Sparrows. He demands the Small Council execute the Sparrows’ leader. Cersei visits the High Sparrow, naming him as High Septon. Cersei has Qyburn send a message to Little-finger. Qyburn diagnoses the Mountain as improving.

Ramsay re-assures Little-finger. After downplaying the power of the Lannisters, Little-finger receives Cersei’s letter from Roose Bolton.

Tyrion and Varys arrive in Volantis, where a red priestess tells slaves about the savior, Daenerys Targaryen. While they visit a local brothel, Tyrion is kidnapped by Ser Jorah.

**Episode 5.4 : Sons of the Harpy**

Jorah Mormont attacks a fisherman and steals his boat, abducting Tyrion.

Jaime and Bronn come ashore in Dorne. On the beach the next morning, after having a snake for their breakfast, they are forced to kill four Dornish guards who discover them.

Cersei sends Mace Tyrell to negotiate a deal in Bravos. She permits the High Sparrow to revive the Faith Militant. The Militant attack brothels, and arrest Ser Loras. Margaery demands Tommen order his release. Tommen appeals to Cersei, but she tells him to speak with the High Sparrow, whose prayers the Militant prevent him from disturbing. Frustrated with Tommen's inaction, Margaery walks out to gain help from her family.

Selyse laments not giving Stannis a son. Jon signs letters to northern lords. _Melisandre coldly tells Sam of the murders of his uncle Alekyne and all his family at Storm's End._ She tries and fails to seduce Jon. Stannis tells Shireen of how she became afflicted with greyscale.

Little-finger finds Sansa by Lyanna's crypt. He announces his return to King's Landing and suggests that if the Boltons defeat Stannis, then she must learn to control Ramsay.

While Trystane and Myrcella plan their marriage, Jaime and Bronn, in Dornish disguise, infiltrate the gardens. _Jaime is recognized by Arianne._ Bronn strikes Trystane as Jaime grabs Myrcella, but they are confronted by Areo Hoteh's guards. _Arianne watches_ Jaime and Bronn cross swords with them before Areo brings his blade to Jaime's throat, and they are arrested. _Arianne seeks out Ellaria, offering vengeance upon the Lannisters, provided Ellaria negotiates the complete allegiance of the Sand Snakes to her cause._

Tyrion deduces Jorah's identity, and learns that he is being taken to Queen Daenerys.

Ser Barristan tells old stories about Rhaegar Targaryen to Daenerys. Hizdahr zo Loraq repeats his request to reopen the fighting pits. A patrol of Unsullied, led by Grey Worm, is ambushed by Sons of the Harpy. Grey Worm is wounded, and Ser Barristan is killed.

**Episode 5.5 : Kill the Boy**

Missandei sits by Grey Worm's bedside. Daenerys, grieving over Ser Barristan, arrests Hizdahr. Elders of Meereen are brought to her dragons, though only one is fed to them.

Sam reads to Maester Ammon about Daenerys. Jon seeks advice from the old man, but is told to trust his own judgement. Jon frees Tormund, proposing wildling settlement of the south should they become allies. Jon is told to make the offer himself at Hardhome. Jon pitches his plan to the Night's Watch, meeting deep opposition, including from Olly.

Brienne and Pod, at an inn near Winterfell, arrange for the innkeeper to contact Sansa.

Myranda expresses her jealousy over Sansa to Ramsay. Sansa is informed by her maid that she can signal for help by placing a candle in the broken tower. Myranda introduces herself to Sansa, showing her Theon, living in the kennels. Theon confesses to Ramsay that Sansa knows about him. At dinner, Ramsay forces Theon to apologize to Sansa for murdering her brothers. Lord Bolton tells Ramsay that he and Walda expect a boy. Privately, he tells Ramsay why he claimed him as his son, asking for support to defeat Stannis.

_Sansa's maid nods to the innkeeper-messenger in the Winterfell courtyard, who keeps his head down as he passes a group of surly Ironborn, averting his eyes from two burnt corpses hanging above the gates. Bran is angry that the Three-Eyed Raven shows him something so painful, but he instructs Bran to view the past not through judgement, but as cause and effect. He directs Bran to Yara, departing from her meeting with Prince Theon and rejoining her men. Bran is stunned to see that Meera stands among them._   
_Yara addresses Meera as her cousin, Victaria, telling her that she could not convince Prince Theon to abandon Winterfell. She tells Yara that one of Theon's men revealed how orphans were killed instead of the Starks. Yara states the importance of acquiring them, telling Victaria that the unique talents of her brother Aeron are now indispensable. Victaria insists that Aeron's health is too precarious for such a mission. Yara makes it clear that if she is willing to sacrifice her own brother, Victaria should not assume that she overvalues the life of a weakling cousin. Yara instructs that, to ensure the safety of the Starks, they gain their trust as fellow Northerners, leading them to the Stony Shore._   
_Upon return to the present, Bran looks at Meera with hurt and outrage. Now aware she is Victaria Greyjoy, he denounces her for her deception, though she protests that she and her brother were true to their word, for at her brother's behest, Victaria betrayed her own family to fulfill Bran's mission, at the cost of her brother's life. She insists that if she is a traitor, it is to her people and not Bran, and she exclaims, looking at where Bran has led them, it appears that she betrayed them, and lost her brother, to achieve nothing._

Sam tells Gilly about the Citadel. Stannis asks Sam about his experience with the white walkers. _As he leaves, Stannis casually mentions that Sam is fortunate that the Night's Watch renounce all claims of inheritance._ Stannis tells Ser Davos to prepare to depart, and despite Davos' warning, insists that Selyse and Shireen shall accompany his army. Davos and Princess Shireen discuss the war ahead, while Jon makes a commitment to Stannis that he will return his ships. Stannis leads his army out of Castle Black's gates.

Missandei comforts Grey Worm as he wakes, and he confesses his love for her. She later advises Daenerys to trust in her own judgement. Daenerys proposes a diplomatic marriage with Hizdahr zo Loraq and agrees to re-open the fighting pits to free men.

Tyrion attempts a rapprochement with Ser Jorah. Sailing through Valyria's ruins, they recite classic poetry to one another. They sight Drogon, and are attacked by stone men. After Tyrion awakes from nearly drowning, Jorah conceals that he contracted greyscale.

**Episode 5.6 : Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken**

Arya continues washing bodies. The Waif tells a convincingly false biography, showing how the Game of Faces is won by skillfully adopting other personas. "Jaqen" tests Arya, and though she tries to be truthful, her assertion that she hates the Hound is named a lie.

Tyrion tells Jorah why he fled Westeros and what he knows of Jeor Mormont's murder.

Arya offers the "gift" to end a sick girl's pain. So observed, Arya is allowed by "Jaqen" to enter the Hall of Faces. He suggests that Arya may be ready to become "someone else."

Tyrion and Jorah are caught by slavers, who Tyrion convinces to take them both to Meereen.

Jaime is brought before Doran, Ellaria, _Arianne,_ Trystane and Myrcella, and he explains why he came to Dorne. _Doran scoffs at Myrcella being in danger, pointing out the ease with which Jaime was captured. Arianne argues that they only caught him because she recognized him. Having met Jaime years before at court, she remarks that one could hardly forget King Robert's handsome kingsguard. Her flirting annoys Doran, angers Ellaria, shocks Myrcella and amuses Trystane. Doran insists Myrcella may return home only after her wedding._ Jaime asks about Bronn _, who's fate Doran leaves to Arianne. She looks to Trystane, who shrugs_. Bronn enters and is elbowed in the face by Areo Hoteh.

Little-finger is confronted by Lancel in the streets. He meets with Cersei, who questions his loyalty, but on informing her that Sansa is set to marry Ramsay, Cersei consents to him leading the Knights of the Vale to Winterfell, taking on either Stannis or the Boltons.

_Arianne apologizes to Jaime if she embarrassed him, and, perhaps seeking his favor, decries society's hypocritical judgements. She agrees Myrcella is in danger, but warns against escaping by sea, for her cousin Sarella, eldest of the Sand Snakes, leads the Dornish fleet. The threat is likely hers. She assures him that the younger Sand Snakes are loyal to her and will assist in helping Jaime and Myrcella escape by land. Arianne's price is that Trystane go as well, and once in King's Landing, not only will the marriage take place, but Trystane will take Oberyn's post on the Small Council. Jaime consents._

Lady Olenna arrives in the capital and assures Margaery that she will free Loras. Cersei insists to Olenna that she did not order Loras' arrest. At the holy inquest, Olyvar testifies that Margaery witnessed their tryst. The High Sparrow orders her arrested for perjury.

_By night, Nymeria Sand comes for Jaime. Seeing her whip, he quips as to how Doran's hospitality extends to how he punishes trespassers. By a back gate, Myrcella, Trystane and Bronn await them as Arianne's guards gather around her wheelhouse. Ellaria bids farewell to her daughter, Tyene Sand, and when she then says goodbye to Myrcella, it seems genuine. Tyene has a close friendship with her cousin Trystane, with whom she teases about his pretty bride. Jaime observes Obara Sand on horseback, coldly staring back at him. Ellaria watches as they all depart, sharing a knowing glance with Obara._

Myranda attempts to intimidate Sansa by recounting the fate of Ramsay's mistresses. Theon escorts Sansa to her wedding. When Ramsay takes Sansa to their chambers, _she pledges, in a rehearsed but awkward speech, to forever be his most steadfast ally, and to do whatever can be done to ensure that Ramsay inherits Winterfell, and their children after him. She even implies that, with her help, Ramsay might cut his own deal with Stannis._ Ramsay smiles patronizingly, orders Theon to stay and then rapes her.

**Episode 5.7 : The Gift**

As Jon leaves with Tormund, ignoring Ser Alliser's advice, Sam gives him dragonglass. Maester Ammon recalls his brother Aegon, and warns Gilly to take her child south.

Sansa begs Theon to light a candle atop the tower. He informs Ramsay. Brienne waits.

Maester Ammon dies, and Sam eulogizes him at his funeral. Ser Alliser intimidates him.

Ramsay tells Sansa of Jon's election. She learns her maid was flayed, yet kept silent.

Davos reports to Stannis of their losses in supplies, horses and men. Melisandre asks for permission to sacrifice Shireen to the Lord of Light. Stannis is shocked and repelled, dismissing her.

Gilly is attacked. Sam intervenes and is beaten before Ghost scares off the rapists. Gilly tends his wounds, having him promise to care for her child. They make love.

Jorah is sold at auction to Yezzan zo Qaggaz, who Tyrion convinces to buy them both.

Daario advises Daenerys to kill every one of Meereen's nobles as the fighting pits open.

Olenna demands the High Sparrow release Loras and Margaery, but he insists that the laws of the Faith must apply equally to everyone. Olenna is passed a note. Cersei is touched by Tommen's despair and offers to intervene with the High Sparrow. Olenna reminds Little-finger of his role in Joffrey's murder. Little-finger offers his help.

_On the road, Arianne escorts Jaime and Myrcella in her wheelhouse. Leading Arianne's twelve-man guard, Tyene teases Trystane for being bested by Bronn, whose offer to tutor Trystane only offends him. Arianne says her excuse for the trip is to retrieve a high septon's memoir. This septon was the uncle of Ser Arthur Dayne and his sister Ashara, young Ned Stark's lover before becoming Lord of Winterfell. Jaime quips that Robert's rebellion saved her from that unfortunate fate. The column suddenly stops, and Arianne and Jaime investigate. Bronn and Trystane are sparring, with Tyene flirting with Bronn from the sidelines as the guards enjoy the competition. Jaime is angry, but Arianne assures him that it is innocent fun, and they go to confer with Obara. The plan is that Jaime, Myrcella, Trystane and Bronn discreetly leave the caravan at Sandstone, with Arianne leading it on toward Oldtown. Once Doran's pursuing men follow this diversion, Nymeria will guide the others through the mountains to safety. Jaime is distracted by the guards' laughter and wanders over to watch Bronn and Trystane spar. Trystane is doing capably, and both he and Bronn are now in good humor. Arianne notices Jaime is starting to have a good time and suggests that Dorne might yet grow on him. He reluctantly concedes it._   
_Jaime and Myrcella finish dinner alone in the wheelhouse, and Jaime tells her that he is impressed with Trystane. She delicately asks what she might expect from her wedding night, anxious of Dornish expectations, but Jaime reassures her. Myrcella tells him that she could never have asked fatherly advice of King Robert, but explains, with calculated discretion, that she well knows she can of him. He realizes what she is implying, and is quite moved, but she makes clear, with sad understanding, nothing more need be said._

Yezzan's slaves duel before Queen Daenerys. Jorah easily defeats all the other fighters before revealing his identity. Jorah tells her that he has brought a gift, and Tyrion enters.

Cersei brings food to Margaery, who refuses it. Cersei talks with the High Sparrow, who reveals what Lancel has spoken against her. Cersei tries to leave but is locked in a cell.

**Episode 5.8 : Hardhome**

Daenerys accepts Tyrion's advice to pardon Jorah, yet she banishes him from Meereen.

_Lancel informs the High Sparrow that Olyvar has been found dead in his cell. The High Sparrow responds that testimony of a sinner is nothing next to the truth that righteous men know in their hearts._ Septa Unella offers Cersei water if she confesses her crimes.

"Jaqen" has Arya become Lana, an oyster cart operator. She is sent to learn about an insurance broker who reneged on a family's claim. She is to bestow the "gift" upon him.

_Bran and the Three-Eyed Raven follow "Jaqen" down a dingy street, the Titan of Bravos seen in the distance. Bran asks whom they follow. He is told "No One." "Jaqen" enters a ramshackle laboratory where Qyburn is at work. "Jaqen!" the defrocked maester orders the intruder, "Go rest!" but as "Jaqen" advances upon him, Qyburn examines him more closely. "Who are you!?" he asks, alarmed. When "Jaqen" identifies himself as "No One," Qyburn becomes fearful, imploring "Jaqen" that he does not understand. "You stole a name that was promised," the faceless man calmly asserts. "Do you know what name?" Qyburn inquires, backing toward a rear exit. "It matters not to the Many-Faced God," he is told, yet Qyburn retorts hopefully, "but it may matter to you," and opens the door. Bran strains to see a form shuffling through the door and, like "Jaqen", is shocked to see that it appears to be "Jaqen's" twin, though his double has red eyes and translucent skin, with a zombie-like presence. It stares blankly into Bran's eyes. "It sees me!" Bran exclaims. The Three-Eyed Raven concurs._   
_"What was that?!" Bran demands, as he follows "Jaqen" back to the House of Black and White. "That which you have seen," the Three-Eyed Raven warns, "you must prepare others to see in the flesh." Inside, "Jaqen" is greeted by the old doorkeeper, who inquires if the Many-Faced God received its promised name. Ruefully, "Jaqen" asks to which name he refers, "Qyburn or Jaqen H'ghar?" The old doorkeeper, sensing a threat, signals another faceless man to back him up, then confirms the name of Qyburn. Smiling with a shrug, "Jaqen" says, "It is all the same to the Many-Faced God, for whom I have a new name." The doorkeeper scowls as he asks whom, to which "Jaqen" sharply answers, "No One." All three faceless men draw their daggers. Seconds later, only "Jaqen" is left alive. Bran is shocked as "Jaqen" takes a knife and begins to cut at the edge of his own face._

Qyburn visits Cersei, informing her that she is charged with incest and Robert's murder, and that Kevan Lannister has been appointed Hand of the King. Qyburn suggests there is a way out.

Theon tells Sansa that there is no escape from Ramsay, and admits that he didn't kill her brothers. Ramsay proposes, with twenty men, to cripple Stannis' army for his father.

Tyrion advises Daenerys about the dearth of potential allies inside Westeros. She vows to "break the wheel."

Jorah returns to Yezzan, bargaining his freedom for the opportunity to fight in the games.

Cersei, failing to bribe Unella, threatens her. She pours out Cersei's water on the floor.

_Victaria Greyjoy, believing Bran is asleep, quietly delivers him food, but as she leaves, he asks her to stay. He tells of how he watched a man choose to betray those to whom he swore his life. Victaria sighs, saying the man sounds like a fool. Bran states the man lived in certainty, yet suddenly those into whom he put total faith meant nothing to him. She asks why he did something so absurd, and Bran tells her that the love for a brother proved far stronger that any vow. He takes her hand and thanks her. She cries in his arms._

Sam tells Olly that there is no chance of defeating the White Walkers without wildlings.

Jon and Tormund arrive by boat at Hardhome. Tormund kills the Lord of Bones after a rude exchange. Jon offers dragonglass to the wildings, pledging to settle them south of the Wall if they will aid the Night's Watch against the White Walkers. Jon and Tormund convince thousands of wildlings to join them, although the Thenns refuse. The white walkers lead an attack by wights, and thousands are killed, locked outside of the fort. Jon kills a white walker with his Valyrian steel sword, yet he loses Sam's dragonglass. Hardhome's walls fall, and Jon and his remaining allies, including Tormund, Edd, and Wun Wun the giant, escape by boat. They witness the Night King revive hundreds of dead as wights.

**Episode 5.9 : The Dance of Dragons**

Melisandre discovers the camp is on fire. Ser Davos reports to Stannis on supplies and men lost.

Jon and Tormund return to Castle Black, accompanied by surviving Night's Watchmen, wildlings, and Wun Wun. Ser Alliser warns Jon that his compassion will get them all killed.

Stannis orders Davos to the Wall to get Jon's help. Davos gives Shireen a wooden stag.

Arya sees Mace Tyrell and Ser Meryn Trant in Bravos. When she recognises Trant, she chooses to ignore her mission. She follows them first to the Iron Bank and eventually tracks Trant to a brothel, discovering his preference for quite young girls. Upon returning to "Jaqen," Arya lies, saying her assigned target was not hungry, and asks to try again the next day.

_In a secluded ravine, Arianne's caravan rests for the night, and her guards entertain Trystane and Myrcella with a saber dance by the campfire. While Nymeria and Obara encourage the men by clapping to the beat, Arianne spots Jaime keeping watch atop the ravine. Tyene lures Bronn back to her tent. As Arianne approaches Jaime, his eyes are closed as he enjoys the warm breeze. She smiles, and remarks that they don't have nights like this in King's Landing. He nods. She tells him that when she was young, she dreamed of travelling outside Dorne, but learned that in the rest of Westeros, people are obsessed with constraining their passions and hiding their desires. Now, she would live no where else. Arianne tells Jaime that she has seen a change in him during the last week, as if he is more comfortable in his own skin. She suggests that he will never be true to himself in King's Landing. Under Dornish law, Myrcella would be Joffrey's heir. If she were to be named Queen in Dorne, she could release Jaime from the King's Guard and, living in Dorne, he could be not only a father to Myrcella but a husband to Arianne. Jaime is overwhelmed by her proposal, unable to find a response. She takes his hand._   
_In Tyene's tent, Bronn is impressed as she playfully disarms him. They kiss, and Bronn is suddenly dizzy. Tyene backs up and sips from a blue, snake-shaped vial around her neck. She joins Nymeria and Obara. They signal each other and slaughter Arianne's guards. When Jaime and Arianne hear the commotion, he runs toward the camp while she hurries behind, genuinely horrified. As Obara finishes off the guards, Tyene and Nymeria move on Myrcella, but Trystane holds them off. He begs Tyene to desist, and she cannot look him in the eye as they fight. Nymeria makes a move but is struck in the foot with Bronn's dagger. He has emerged from the tent, weakened, with blood coming down his nose. Obara attacks Bronn, who can barely defend himself. Tyene's attempt to strike Myrcella results in Trystane spearing her through the shoulder, and he is aghast at causing her harm. Nymeria takes advantage of his distress and slashes him across the throat. Myrcella screams, distracting Bronn, which allows Obara to toss her spear over his shoulder, piercing Myrcella's side. She crumples to the ground as Obara sees Jaime racing into the camp. Unarmed, she mounts a horse, pulling Nymeria up beside her, and they ride away. Jaime takes Myrcella in his arms, while Arianne, weeping over Trystane, recognizes Bronn is poisoned and rips the vial from Tyene's neck, giving it to him. Myrcella asks Jaime to make sure Cersei knows that Trystane died fighting for her._

Princess Shireen pledges to do whatever she can to help her father. She discovers her father intends for Melisandre to burn her at the stake as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light. Too late, Queen Selyse has a change of heart as her daughter is murdered.

Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, Daario and Hizdahr observe the games commence in Daznak's Pit. Daario's theory of speed over strength is disproved. One fighter is revealed as Ser Jorah. Victorious, he kills an assassin sneaking up on Daenerys. Sons of the Harpy emerge, killing guards and spectators, including Hizdahr. The Sons of the Harpy seal off the exits, leaving survivors surrounded. Drogon appears, setting fire to Sons of the Harpy. Daenerys climbs upon Drogon's back, ordering it to fly.

**Episode 5.10 : Mother's Mercy**

_Jaime enters a mountain pass on horseback, as Arianne drives her wheelhouse herself. Bronn sits beside her, recovering from poisoning. Tyene is bound inside accompanying the wrapped corpses of Myrcella and Trystane, at whom she stares forlornly. She calls repeatedly to Arianne, who ignores her. Areo Hoteh and twenty soldiers wait for them in the pass and make clear that they are not there to challenge Jaime but rather offer him safe escort to King's Landing. However, in taking custody of Tyene, they also slap manacles on Arianne. Jaime, spoiling for a fight, protests, but Areo Hoteh explains that Arianne, before leaving Sunspear, had sent a message to Cersei proclaiming Myrcella as Queen in Dorne, hoping to create division amongst the Lannisters. With Arianne's culpability in the fiasco thus exposed, she begs Jaime to take Trystane's body to King's Landing with Myrcella's, that they might be buried together. Jaime coldly states that Cersei would only dump Trystane's body into Blackwater Bay._

Melisandre finds the weather improved, yet Stannis' sacrifice prompted mass desertion, and Selyse has hung herself. Melisandre flees. Stannis orders a march upon Winterfell.

After Jon tells Sam of his failures, Sam asks for leave to travel to Oldtown and become a maester at the Citadel. Jon watches as Sam departs Castle Black with Gilly.

As Stannis prepares a siege, Podrick sees them and warns Brienne. The Bolton calvary emerges and Stannis' army is overwhelmed. Sansa, having escaped from her chamber, lights a candle in the ruined tower, witnessing the battle. Stannis survives, wounded. Brienne finds him and executes him. Ramsay takes no prisoners. Sansa attempts to return to her room but is confronted by Myranda, who Theon throws from the ramparts as the Bolton army returns. Theon and Sansa jump from the castle walls into the snow.

Arya infiltrates a brothel with a face taken from the Hall of Faces, killing Meryn Trant. As she returns, "Jaqen" insists that she must face consequences. He drinks from a vial and dies. Crying, Arya says, "He was my friend," but the Waif responds, "No he wasn't. Didn't you listen to him?" The Waif transforms into "Jaqen". Arya is struck blind as punishment.

_Areo brings Arianne, still manacled, before her father, Prince Doran. Ellaria waits off to the side with other observers. Doran tells Arianne that although she had not intended harm to come to Myrcella and Trystane, he holds her responsible and is banishing her from Dorne for the remainder of his reign. Overcome with grief, she says nothing in her defense and is led away. Ellaria begs Doran for news of Tyene and he assures her that her daughter shall have the best physicians in his service. Ellaria kisses his hand in gratitude. Then Doran explains that he wants Tyene returned to full health before he executes her._   
_Arianne is led by Areo aboard the "Feathered Kiss," a ship commanded by her cousin, Sarella, into whose custody he releases her. Sarella is a tall, lean and muscular trans-woman. As Areo unlocks Arianne's manacles, he gives her a letter to be delivered upon arrival at her destination. Arianne asks Sarella as to where they sail, and she is told Meereen._

Daario and Jorah leave Meereen in search of Daenerys. They appoint Tyrion to govern, assisted by Missandei and Grey Worm. Varys joins Tyrion and offers his spy network.

Drogon ignores Daenerys' commands. She wanders off and is spotted by a Dothraki horde.

Cersei confesses to adultery but denies all other charges. The High Sparrow grants her return to the Red Keep, after undergoing "atonement," but adds that she must return to face trial. She is forced to walk naked from the Great Sept to the Red Keep. As she returns to the palace, Qyburn reveals the newest member of the Kingsguard, "the Mountain."

Davos asks for supplies, but Jon refuses. Melisandre arrives, and Davos realizes that Stannis was defeated. Olly reports to Jon that a wildling has seen Benjen Stark. Led outside, Ser Alliser and several others stab Jon and leave him to die alone in the snow.


	2. Season #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an "original" story, but an episode-by-episode, scene-by-scene story treatment of an amended adaptation of Game of Thrones, seasons 5 through 8, with original scenes only lightly summarized, and new and changed scenes containing greater detail. This is not an attempt to re-write the "Song of Ice and Fire" novels by George R.R. Martin, impossible and unfair as they are incomplete, but only the HBO series. Operating on the assumption that the television show followed, in quite broad strokes, George Martin's vision, albeit without his care for detail and realistic character motivation, this should best be read season-by-season, as loving companion to the once admired series, that readers might preserve in the memory what they enjoyed, and replace in their imagination that which left them betrayed. Anticipate levels of new material to increase only gradually.

**Recap**

Princess Arianne Martell, eldest child of Prince Doran and heiress to Dorne, recruited the Sand Snakes to divide the Lannisters by crowning Princess Myrcella as Queen in Dorne, hoping to also woo Ser Jaime in the process. However, the Sand Snakes betrayed her trust, and killed both Prince Trystane and Myrcella. Obara Sand and Nymeria Sand escaped, but Tyene Sand, who grieves over the death of her cousin Trystane, was wounded and arrested. Publicly, Prince Doran banished Arianne for her part in the treason, but privately sent her to Meereen.  
Bran, under the tutelage of the Three-Eyed Raven, had visions that revealed to him that his Aunt Lyanna may have been the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree, that the dagger once intended to take his life was enchantedly forged centuries previously, that Meera Reed is secretly Theon and Yara's cousin, sent to retrieve Bran and Rickon before her brother convinced her to aid them instead, and that Jaqen H'ghar was killed in Bravos, somewhat resurrected by Qyburn, and that his twin brother, a Faceless Man, may have been passing under his identity in the years since.  
Finally, Sam's maternal in-laws abandoned Stannis's cause following his execution of Lord Florent, and have been awarded Storm's End as a reward from the crown. However, as Melisandre foretold, they have all been somehow killed after taking up residence there.

**Episode 6.1 : The Red Woman**

Ghost's howling alerts Davos and Edd, who take Jon's body to a storeroom. Melisandre is deeply troubled, as she had a vision of Jon fighting at Winterfell. Before the men, Ser Alliser takes responsibility for the assassination, insisting Jon would have destroyed the Night's Watch. Edd escapes to get assistance from the Wildlings against the mutineers.

Ramsay grieves over Myranda, yet gives her body to the hounds. Roose Bolton blames him for losing Sansa, implying he may be disinherited if he cannot produce a worthy heir.  
Sansa and Theon wade through a freezing creek. They are cornered by Bolton soldiers when Brienne arrives, vanquishing several men. Podrick is nearly killed, but is saved by Theon. Brienne kneels, pledging her service to Sansa. With Theon's help, Sansa accepts.

Cersei, grieving for Myrcella, recounts to Jaime the prophecy that her children would die before her. Jaime promises her vengeance against all those who have wronged them.  
The High Sparrow refuses to give an imprisoned Margaery any information about Loras.

_Tyene is brought before Prince Doran for sentencing. When Ellaria kneels before Doran to beg for clemency, Obara and Nymeria reveal themselves and kill Areo Hoteh, while Ellaria stabs Doran in the heart. She tells him that his daughter must never dare return to Dorne._

Tyrion observes that opposition to Daenerys in Meereen grows amongst former masters and slaves, and Varys promises that his spies shall find the leaders. Varys accuses Vala of conspiring to murder both Unsullied and Second Sons. Varys offers both she and her son passage to Pentos in exchange for information. Varys reveals to Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm that the masters retook Astapor and Yunkai with covert aid from Volantis.

Daario and Jorah track Daenerys and discover her ring, strategically dropped at the focal point of thousands of hoof-prints.  
Daenerys is presented to Khal Moro, who treats her with respect upon learning she was Drogo's wife. She requests passage to Meereen but is ordered taken to Vaes Dothrak.

Arya, now blind, begs on the streets of Bravos. The Waif forces Arya to duel with her, using a wooden staff. No one notices as she is beaten, and the Waif promises to return.

_Sam receives an audience with Roose Bolton, and he nervously presents a letter that grants him leave for training as a maester. Sam identifies Gilly as his maid, and Bolton learns that Sam is the son of Randyll Tarly. He asks Sam which route he takes south, and when Sam says via Saltspear, Bolton explains that the Ironborn left that port a ruin, and he must sail from White Harbour. When Sam asks if he may send a raven to Castle Black for additional funds, Bolton tells him of rumors that the Lord Commander was killed. However, he offers to pay for Sam's journey in exchange for a service. He requests that Sam deliver a "gesture of good will" to King Tommen in the capital. It is Stannis' head._

Sansa plans to flee north, and Theon tells her that he shall return to the Iron Islands.

Outside the storeroom door, Ser Alliser offers Jon's friends amnesty if they surrender. _After they leave, Davos hears Melisandre giving a sermon outside his window. He sees only three listeners, for her passion is gone. She speaks to them of the "Prince who was Promised," who shall wield the ancient blade of Azor Ahai. As she loses even this small audience to disinterest, she promises, if only to herself, that the Lord of Light can even resurrect the dead, and Davos fingers the wooden doe he carved for Shireen._ Privately, Melisandre removes her necklace, revealing she is decades older than she appears.

**Episode 6.2 : Home**

Bran, training with the Three-Eyed Raven, witnesses the past lives of Ned, Benjen and Lyanna Stark at Winterfell, learning Hodor's real name. _Victaria_ expresses her frustration.

As Ser Alliser's men attack the storeroom, the outer gates of the castle are breached by Wun Wun, followed by Tormund and an army of Wildlings. The mutineers surrender.

The Mountain kills those who speak ill of Cersei. In the Red Keep, Cersei learns that she may not leave. In the Great Sept, where Myrcella lies in state, Jaime threatens the High Sparrow, who responds that the Faith Militant has the power to "overthrow an empire." Tommen begs Cersei to forgive him for his weakness in dealing with the High Sparrow.

_Tyrion, Grey Worm and Missandei grant an audience to Princess Arianne, who arrives with three handmaids. Missandei asks if they are servants or slaves, and the princess states that she purchased them in Volantis but hired them in Meereen. The handmaids giggle, though Missandei and Grey Worm are unamused. Arianne presents a letter, and all find it is not from Prince Doran, but to him, written years before by Daenerys' brother, Viserys, as a proposal of marriage to Arianne. The letter cites their "close family links."_   
_Privately, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Missandei and Varys discuss the letter. Tyrion suggests "close family links" refers to Prince Rhaegar's marriage to Arianne's aunt, Elia Martell, but Varys suspects otherwise. He states that when King's Landing fell, Elia's lady-in-waiting, Ashara Dayne, saved her life by revealing the hiding spot of Elia and her infant son, who were then killed by the Mountain. Oberyn, Elia's brother, later mutilated Ashara's face for this betrayal. Yet sparing her life lent credence to a rumor that she switched Elia's daughter with a changeling, taking Rhaenys Targaryen to safety in Dorne. Soon thereafter, Doran introduced his first child, Princess Arianne, to the Dornish court._   
_Both Grey Worm and Missandei are thrilled that their queen may have surviving family but deduce concerns from Tyrion and Varys. Tyrion explains that if Arianne is indeed the daughter of Daenerys' elder brother, Rhaegar, then she has superior claim to the Iron Throne. Grey Worm promptly asks if they should kill her, a suggestion that shocks Missandei. Tyrion notes that Arianne makes no claim to being Daenerys' niece, though she might not know her true heritage, and that it may be beneficial for Daenerys to have an heir. Grey Worm insists that she be kept under surveillance, and Tyrion tells Varys to assign this duty to the Second Sons. Grey Worm is miffed that the assignment does not go to the Unsullied, but Tyrion insists that the Second Sons are more inconspicuous._

Lord Karstark and Ramsay propose storming Castle Black to retrieve Sansa, but Lord Bolton warns that it would turn the North against them. Maester Wolkan announces that Walda has given birth to a son. Ramsay kills his father, and tells Wolkan to invite Walda to the kennels.

On Pyke, Yara tells Balon that their conquests in the North are lost. Balon vows another invasion. He encounters his brother, Euron, who pushes him off a bridge to his death.

Bran and the Three-Eyed Raven observe Ned and four others _, including young Beric Dondarrion,_ duel with Ser Arthur Dayne and another Kingsguard outside the Tower of Joy. Ned is saved by Beric, and hears a woman scream. Bran inquires as to who is in the tower. The Raven does not show him, yet he insists Bran must learn "everything."

Davos asks Melisandre if she can resurrect Jon, reminding her of her previous miracles. _He mentions her prophecy concerning Stannis, that the "prince who was promised" would be the brother of a usurper without a legitimate child, may yet apply to Jon Snow._ She attempts a ritual, but seemingly to no avail. After Tormund, Melisandre, Edd and Davos leave the room, Jon awakens.

**Episode 6.3 : Oathbreaker**

Davos and Melisandre tell Jon that he has returned from the dead. Melisandre suggests that Jon may be the "prince that was promised." Jon feels rudderless, but Davos advises him to continue the struggle for what he knows is right. Jon is re-united with Tormund and Edd.

 _On a Bravosi street, Arya overhears Sam suggest Gilly attend a play on the War of Five Kings while he books passage to King's Landing. He explains that Jon's family is portrayed, and Arya hears Gilly mention their sorrow over his murder. As Sam gives Gilly a coin, they are attacked by two thieves. Arya rises up and knocks them both out cold. Sam thanks her and leaves a donation._ Jaqen appears, blocking a blow from her staff. He tempts Arya with regaining her sight if she says her name. She declines. He instructs her that she may leave behind life as a beggar.

Lord Royce expresses suspicion concerning how Sansa came to arrive at Winterfell. Little-finger implies that Royce possibly betrayed her, yet advises Lord Robin to maintain faith in him. Robin orders Royce and Little-finger to lead the Knights of the Vale north to protect his cousin.

Daenerys, arriving at Vaes Dothrak, joins the Dosh Khaleen. An elder Khalessi explains that the khals will determine her future. _Daenerys challenges her for once prophesizing that she would give birth to the "Stallion that Mounts the World”, but the elder confesses that, in truth, she only ever saw that the Stallion would be conceived in her house._

Daenerys' ships are set ablaze, and Tyrion, Grey Worm and Missandei realize that her army cannot now sail to Westeros. Varys is asked to have his "little birds" deliver a message.

Qyburn nurtures his spies, and Cersei commands him to have ears in the North, the Reach and Dorne. As Archmaester Pycelle, in conference with Kevan Lannister, Lady Olenna and Lord Tyrell, denounces the unnatural existence of the Mountain, Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime interrupt to discuss the Dornish coup, but Kevan orders the Small Council into recess rather than let Cersei attend.  
When Tommen demands access for Cersei to Myrcella's tomb, the High Sparrow insists that her sins must first be atoned, though he praises her resemblance to the "Mother" in their faith.

At the Iron Islands kings moot, _Yara is shocked to see Theon, clothed as a peasant, and is more surprised when_ Theon supports her claim to the Ironborn’s crown. Their uncle Euron stakes his own claim, admitting to Balon's murder and promising to conquer Westeros by marrying Daenerys. _His appearance is conspicuous, with his purple lips and teeth. It is mentioned that he has barely aged after fifteen years abroad, to which he cryptically responds that he only set sail around the eastern edge of the world five years before._ After he is anointed as king, he discovers that Theon and Yara absconded with the Iron Fleet, and Euron orders new ships constructed.

Arya trains. The Waif inquires about the list of people she intends to kill, asking, "Are you sure you're not forgetting someone?" to which Arya replies, "Which name would you like a girl to speak?" Upon her being able to defend herself, blind, Jaqen offers her sight back if she says her name, but she answers, "A girl has no name." Given a drink from the temple well, her sight is restored.

Smalljon Umber, meeting with Ramsay and Karstark, refuses to pledge allegiance. Though he implies that Ramsay murdered Roose Bolton, _as well as his wife and infant son,_ Lord Umber offers alliance against the Wildlings. In exchange, he produces Rickon Stark and Osha.

Jon presides over hanging Ser Alliser, Olly, and other leading mutineers, and then resigns, passing on his cloak to Edd.

**Episode 6.4 : Book of the Stranger**

As Jon tells Edd that he already fulfilled his oath to the Night's Watch, Sansa, Brienne and Podrick arrive at Castle Black. Sansa tries to convince Jon to retake Winterfell, but Jon is reluctant to fight. Brienne informs Davos and Melisandre that she executed Stannis.

Bran is shown by the Three-Eyed Raven how the Children of the Forest first created the Night King, millennia ago, by driving dragonglass into the heart of one of the First Men.

Tyrion enters diplomatic talks with representatives from Astapor, Yunkai and Volantis, proposing to permit a seven-year transition from slavery, provided they cease support for the Sons of the Harpy. When former slaves of Meereen oppose these negotiations, Grey Worm and Missandei reluctantly give Tyrion support, though warn that he is naïve.

Daario aggravates Ser Jorah as they arrive outside Vaes Dothrak. They slay two Dothraki who discover them in the city. Upon finding Daenerys, she suggests a plan of escape.

The High Sparrow recounts to Margaery his spiritual disillusionment with wealth, and he takes her to see Loras, whose spirit broke under torture. Loras begs her to make his torments end.  
Cersei talks to Tommen, finding him swayed by the High Sparrow. _Lancel warns Pycelle of whores visiting the Red Keep before seeing Pycelle lured away by a child._ Cersei and Jaime attend the Small Council, announcing Margaery's walk of atonement. Jaime convinces Kevan that permitting Tyrell forces to rescue the queen would not violate any of the king's commands.

_At a dingy Bravosi inn, Sam is reluctant to let Gilly explore the city before their ship leaves. When he finally agrees to getting fresh air, he opens the door to find that Moqorro, an imposing, dark-skinned man wearing the robes of a red priest, awaits them. He knows who Sam is, where they came from and where they go, and that he has Stannis' head in his possession. He not only offers Sam silver if he delivers the head to Storm's End for a proper funeral ceremony, but prophesizes the North shall thereafter receive a mighty weapon._

_Tyrion pays a visit to Arianne, finding her provocatively dressed and armed with a bottle of wine. Asserting, one black sheep to another, they share a reputation for debauchery, she professes curiosity as to whether his is as authentic as her own. He plays along for a while as she coyly flirts, impressed with her wine and her wit, but grows disdainful of her obvious seduction ploy, asking her how Jaime could possibly have fallen for this. He reveals his awareness of her part in the events leading to Myrcella's death, and Arianne is angered by suggestions that she ever intended her harm. She points out that while she sought to make his niece a queen, Tyrion seeks the overthrow of his nephew, King Tommen, which will likely lead to his death. She wonders why, by comparison, he thinks she is so unworthy of forgiveness. Tyrion is stung and, as he departs, explains why he came. Word arrived that her father, Prince Doran, was murdered by her cousins. As a coup-de-grace, he asks how much forgiveness she truly possesses in her heart._

Osha is brought before Ramsay _, who ridicules Rickon as being simple_. She attempts to seduce Ramsay while reaching for a knife, but he stabs her in the neck with his own.

Bran decides to investigate the past independently of his mentor and, in a vision, sees the Army of the Dead. Suddenly, the Night King accosts him. Bran awakens to find his wrist is marked. The Three-Eyed Raven warns Bran that this mark means the Night King can find him, a development for which he is unprepared.

A raven scroll arrives for Jon, in which Ramsay demands Sansa's return, threatening to kill Rickon and gang-rape Sansa. Jon agrees to fight back, as Tormund calculates his available fighting men. Sansa insists that they will easily win over the Northern houses.

Daenerys accuses the khals of being unworthy to lead the Dothraki. When these khals threaten to gang-rape her, she tips two braziers, setting the temple on fire. The Dothraki witness Daenerys emerge from the temple, unburnt. Jorah and Daario kneel before her.

**Episode 6.5 : The Door**

Sansa receives a scroll. She enters Molestown to meets Little-finger, who begs her forgiveness. In bitterness she spurns the Vale's support. Little-finger reveals that her great-uncle, the Blackfish, retook Riverrun.

Walder Frey chastises his sons, Lothar and Black Walder, for losing Riverrun. He orders that they use their prisoner, Lord Edmure Tully, to force the Blackfish into capitulating.

Arya trains with the Waif, much her superior, who insists Arya will never be one of them. "Jaqen" assigns Arya to kill Lady Crane, playing Cersei in "The War of Five Kings." Arya dislikes it's portrayal of Ned. After spying on her, Arya seeks justification for the murder.

Tommen is permitted by the High Sparrow to visit Margaery, who has become devout.

Tyrion is uncertain of Meereen's security, and has invited the red priestess Kinvara, who offers to preach that Daenerys is the chosen one of the Lord of Light. Varys is skeptical of her, so she claims to know what, as a child, he heard said by a "voice in the flames."

Jaime and Mace Tyrell lead Tyrell soldiers to the Great Sept, where the High Sparrow presents Margaery. Jaime demands the release of Margaery and Loras. When the High Sparrow declares Margaery shall not perform a walk of atonement, Tommen announces unity between the Faith and the Crown. Olenna explains to Lord Tyrell that they’ve lost.  
Tommen relieves Jaime from the Kingsguard. Speaking with Cersei, Jaime says that he has orders to take Riverrun, and she counsels him to accept. She is unconcerned with her trial for, if it is a trial by combat, victory is assured if the Mountain is her champion.

_Missandei calls upon Princess Arianne but finds only her handmaids. They are enjoying Dornish wine and encourage Missandei to join them. Reluctantly, she feels obliged to acquiesce. When Arianne returns, Missandei, tipsy, feigns casual interest in Arianne's childhood, specifically in if she visited King's Landing in the days of Daenerys' father. Arianne, sober, sees through her, and answers that she did not before adulthood. Arianne's handmaids drunkenly inquire as to why the Unsullied frequent prostitutes. Missandei, annoyed, answers that all need affection, intimacy and pleasure in physical comfort. Arianne considers her answer. The maids ask about Daenerys' love life, and Missandei, increasingly drunk, smiles discreetly to some questions. Arianne keeps the wine flowing and inquires how long Daenerys will be away, while her handmaids wonder if the dragons are boys or girls. Missandei answers that dragons lack a gender. The handmaids joke about that, but Arianne wonders, with seriousness, how gender might affect the bonds of dragon to dragon-rider. When Arianne expresses admiration for how Daenerys could train three dragons at once, Missandei accidentally reveals that two dragons are currently held beneath the Great Pyramid of Meereen._

Davos expresses doubts that the North will rise against Ramsay. Sansa sends Brienne south to recruit the Blackfish. Jon says farewell to Edd as he, Sansa and Davos depart.

 _Victaria_ realizes that the Night King's army is outside their refuge. Observing Winterfell from decades ago, Bran hears _Victaria_ calling out to him. The Three-Eyed Raven advises he listen, and Bran splits his consciousness, remaining in the past while controlling Hodor in the present. While Summer and Leaf sacrifice themselves, Bran, _Victaria_ and Hodor flee. The Night King slays the Three-Eyed Raven. _Victaria_ orders Hodor to "hold the door" against the wights, causing Bran to accidentally give Hodor a life-changing seizure in the past.

**Episode 6.6 : Blood of My Blood**

As Bran and _Victaria_ flee the wights, he has visions of past and future, including of the Mad King screaming, "Burn them all!" A rider appears, killing the wights pursuing them. They ride off together.

The High Sparrow encourages Margaery to provide Tommen with an heir, and subtly threatens Lady Olenna. Margaery slips Olenna a piece of paper indicating her loyalty.

After watching the play, Arya sneaks backstage to poison Lady Crane. Upon meeting her, Arya finds her sympathetic. She prevents Lady Crane from drinking the poison, and exposes her client. The Waif witnesses all. Arya retrieves her sword. While "Jaqen" is surgically removing a dead man's face, the Waif informs on Arya, proclaiming "As I expected." “Jaqen” laments, "Shame, the girl had many gifts," and grants the Waif permission to kill her. Arya hides her blade in a discreet lair.

Queen Cersei entreats Lady Olenna to fight, but she responds that they already lost. Cersei asks Qyburn what is known concerning Pycelle's disappearance. Qyburn suspects Lancel knows something.

Bran learns that their rescuer is Benjen Stark, who was saved from becoming a wight by the Children of the Forest.

Jorah reveals his greyscale to Daenerys. Tearfully, she orders him to find a cure and return.

_Yara and Theon meet with the Masters of Volantis, who seek to discreetly hire the Iron Fleet to help overthrow Daenerys, as they cannot personally intervene due to opposition from the priesthood of the Red God. They accede to Yara's price but are suspicious of her request that Unsullied who survive be given to her, along with custody of the queen. Yara pledges to bring the Unsullied to the Iron Islands, with Daenerys as a figurehead if she should surrender, and in chains if she does not. The Masters nod to one another._   
_Returning to the dock with a chest of gold, Theon asks if they truly back the slavers and, as a local child gifts Yara with a round trinket, she declares their allegiance will depend on if the dwarf has a better offer. Yara's officers greet her, ignoring Theon as he has the chest loaded aboard their ship. He turns as she opens the toy and sees a death's head manticore inside. Swiftly, Theon fires an arrow, knocking it from her hand before it stings. Yara stomps on it. She smiles gratefully to Theon, acknowledging him with new respect._

_In the driving rain, a horse carriage arrives at the imposing edifice of Storm's End. In the courtyard, Sam is disturbed by the lack of any guards. He instructs Gilly to remain in the carriage and enters the front door, a covered jar under his arm. The castle is deserted. Though he finds the great hall set up for a feast, the room is empty save for dogs up on the table, picking at the rotting food. He turns to see Moqorro behind him, who ignores all of Sam's questions and sternly demands Sam produce Stannis' head. Sam uncovers the jar and hands it to the red priest. He opens the jar, and Sam recoils from the stench._   
_Moqorro asks if Sam is the nephew of Lord Alekyne Florent. Nervously, Sam confirms it. Outside, the horses are wary, and Gilly sees an odd shadow forming by the drawbridge. As Moqorro asks Sam questions about his identity, Gilly sees the shadow shift into the shape of a man, not unlike Stannis. The carriage driver flees, and the frightened horses rock the carriage violently across the courtyard. Gilly clutches Little Sam. Moqorro puts his hand on Sam's shoulder, asking if, as an heir to House Florent, he might accept any share of his family inheritance. Conflicted, Sam ascents. The shadow enters the castle._   
_The dogs in the great hall become frightened, and Moqorro changes his demeanor. He accuses Sam of usurping House Baratheon's legacy. When the shadow enters, Sam is terrified. The dogs cower in the corner. When the shadow advances on Sam, Moqorro begins to chant in Valyrian. As he does, the shadow seizes up, and then dissolves into a shapeless form that is sucked back into the jar. Stannis' decomposing skull appears to re-animate in a grotesque display, its eyes and tongue darting back and forth. The Red Priest seals the jar. He nods politely to Sam, leaving behind a bag of silver as he departs. Sam is shattered._

Daenerys is discussing with Daario how many ships she needs to cross the Narrow Sea when she notices something odd and rides off alone to investigate. As Daario prepares to follow, Drogon lands before the khalasar, and Daenerys rallies the ecstatic Dothraki.

**Episode 6.7 : The Broken Man**

The Hound carries a felled tree by himself. A septon recounts how he found him on the verge of death and nursed him to health. The Hound still feels guilt over his past sins.

Jon secures the Wildlings' allegiance after Tormund reminds them of their debt to him.

_Yara meets Tyrion and is irritated that he refuses to see Theon because of his murder of the Stark boys, which Yara refutes. He inquires how many ships the Iron Fleet can provide, while she wants to ensure her ships are provisioned. She inquires if Daenerys will soon return from training her dragons. Tyrion insists it shall be a few weeks. Yara is skeptical. She wants Daenerys' help to retake the Iron Islands. Tyrion asks if Euron was legitimately chosen by king's moot. Yara denies it. Tyrion is skeptical. She mentions the rumor that Daenerys is dead, stating she shall not long wait to see this proved untrue._

Jaime and Bronn lead the Lannister army to Riverrun, where Lothar and Black Walder try to coerce the Blackfish by threatening to hang Edmure. Jaime takes charge.

After Jon and Sansa fail, Davos convinces Lady Mormont to join Jon by warning her of the White Walkers' threat.

The Blackfish refuses to surrender, and Jaime warns that he will show no mercy to him.

Jon and Sansa are unable to gain the allegiance of Lord Glover, who points out how the Starks failed to protect them from the Ironborn. Jon is adamant that they must attack Winterfell as soon as possible. Sansa disagrees and writes a letter to be sent by raven.

The Faith Militant, with Tommen's blessing, arrive to take Cersei to the High Sparrow. Cersei refuses to go with them, and the Mountain brutally kills one of the sparrows.

During a village sermon, three _Hill-tribesmen_ attempt to extort the villagers, cautioning, "The night is dark and full of terrors." The Hound warns the Septon that they will return.

Cersei attends an audience with Tommen. After consultation with the High Sparrow, he proclaims the end of trials by combat. Qyburn reports to Cersei on whether a rumor he once heard is true.

_In a bathhouse for women and eunuchs, Yara relishes the environment while Theon crouches uncomfortably in the pool. Noticing his discomfort, she bids Theon to regain his confidence. Arianne enters, and Yara rolls her eyes as the princess is disrobed by her handmaids, who wrap her blue-dyed hair in a towel. A handmaid points out the Greyjoys, so Arianne wades into the pool to thank them for accepting her invitation. Yara makes it clear that she does not trust Tyrion and offers the Iron Fleet, for a price, to retake Dorne, insisting that Daenerys is likely dead, and Arianne wastes her time in Meereen. Arianne states to Yara and Theon that two dragons are here and points out that, during the "Dance of the Dragons," not only Targaryens became dragon-riders. Yara scoffs at Ironborn training dragons and, casting doubt on Arianne's resolve, implies that she doesn't seem the type to "get her hair wet." Arianne smiles, removes the towel from her hair and dips beneath the water. Blue dye comes to the surface and, when she resurfaces, her hair is silver._

Arya buys passage home but is stabbed by the Waif, disguised as an elderly woman.

The Hound finds the villagers slaughtered and the Septon hanged. He picks up an axe.

**Episode 6.8 : No One**

Following a performance, Lady Crane finds Arya wounded and hiding, and possesses the medical skill to stitch her wound. Arya takes milk of the poppy to help her sleep.

A group of _Hill-tribesmen, including the leader of those_ that raided the village, engage in bawdy conversation. The Hound catches up and brutally kills them. He tries on the leader's boots.

Brienne arrives at Riverrun, re-uniting Podrick and Bronn. Brienne tells Ser Jaime that she came to recruit the Blackfish, proposing that he lead the Tully army north. In the castle, she pleads with the Blackfish to go north for Sansa, but he refuses to abandon Riverrun.

Samwell, Gilly, and Little Sam arrive at Horn Hill, and he warns her not to mention that she is a Wildling. They are warmly greeted by Sam's mother Melessa and sister Talla.

 _Tyrion, sipping wine, watches the dragons from the steps leading beneath the pyramid. Varys reports that Arianne entered the same bathhouse visited by the Greyjoys. Grey Worm takes satisfaction as the Second Sons failed to spy on them as only women and eunuchs are allowed entry._ Varys is concerned by the growing influence of red priests, but Tyrion is pleased. Varys bids farewell as he departs on a mission. Tyrion despairs that the dragons are not eating, pointing out that they do not do well in captivity. When Grey Worm inquires how he knows this, Tyrion responds, "I drink, and I know things."

_The Hound hears a rustling in the woods, and a direwolf knocks him over. Anguy, his bow aimed at the Hound, leads partisans of the Brotherhood. He quips that it takes a wolf to track a dog. Nymeria licks the Hound's face._

At dinner, Randyll Tarly insults Sam. Gilly defends him by stating that he killed a White Walker on their way south to the Wall, revealing her heritage. Randyll states that Gilly and her son may remain at Horn Hill, but Sam must never return. Sam decides to bring Gilly and her son to the Citadel, and steals his family's Valyrian steel sword.

Jaime convinces Edmure to surrender Riverrun. Despite the Blackfish's wishes, Edmure enters the castle. He orders surrender _, telling the Blackfish to go while he has time_. The Blackfish helps Brienne escape. _Edmure tells Jaime that the Blackfish was let go, dryly explaining that he had no orders to arrest him. Infuriated,_ Jaime _orders Edmure's return to prison and_ demands the Blackfish be found. Alone on the battlements, Jaime sees Brienne row away with Pod _, unaware that the Blackfish discreetly clings their boat. Entering rapids, he cannot pull himself aboard without tipping them over. Recognizing his companions are endangered, he releases his grip_.

_Yara's men unblock the dragon pit entrance and she, Theon and Arianne enter. They descend into the darkness. The beasts growl and Arianne panics, refusing to go further. Exasperated, Yara chides her for wasting her time, suggesting she now knows why the Dornish rejected her. Turning to leave, Yara realizes that Theon hasn't turned back. As he nears the dragons, Theon talks of being chained in the dark without love or hope and wondering if he can feel joy again, even when liberty is restored. The dragons permit his approach, studying him as he frees them from their chains. Seeing the dragons accept him, Yara joins Theon, filled with admiration, promising him victories beyond any the Ironborn have known. Confidently, she tries to mount Viserion, who throws her off and incinerates her. Arianne screams. Theon grabs her and they flee. Outside, Arianne sees that Yara's men have abandoned them. Theon explains that they went to carry out Yara's final orders. When she asks what those were, he tells her that it was for the Iron Fleet to attack the city._

_The Hound is held prisoner by the Brotherhood Without Banners. Accused of killing Hill-tribesmen, he insists that they massacred his village. Ser Beric and Thoros glance at one other as the Hound tells Thoros of how they were followers of his Lord of Light. Thoros confirms the massacre did take place, and Beric frees him. Anguy asks why they should trust the Hound, and Beric states that it is because the wolf does. Thoros explains that they first found the direwolf dragging Lady Catelyn's corpse ashore from a river after the Red Wedding. The Hound seeks news of Arya, and Beric recounts a re-occurring vision of a noblewoman defending a ruined tower during a snowstorm. He suspects that she is a Stark, but is unsure if it is Arya or Sansa. Nymeria runs off, and Anguy, curious, pursues her. She races into reeds at a river's edge, dragging something else ashore. Beric asks Anguy what she caught, and he answers that it is a Blackfish._

As the Iron Fleet bombards Meereen, Grey Worm reports that _armies_ from Astapor and Yunkai advance. He and Missandei are furious Tyrion trusted the masters. _Tyrion asks Theon of what influence he maintains with the Ironborn. He confesses to having none. Exasperated, Tyrion tells him that even if he is just another eunuch with a sword, the queen will find a place for him, but if he is more, then now is the time to prove it._ A commotion is heard on the roof. Daenerys enters.

As Arya sleeps, Lady Crane encounters a young man with a goatee. Arya wakes to discover her murdered, and flees from the Waif. Falling through a market, blood appears on her clothing. When the Waif corners her in her windowless lair, Arya uses "Needle" to extinguish the only candle.  
In the Hall of Faces, Arya renounces the "Faceless Men". "Jaqen" grins proudly as she leaves.

**Episode 6.9 : Battle of the Bastards**

As Meereen is attacked, Tyrion gives Daenerys an optimistic appraisal of their situation. _Theon approaches the Iron Fleet's flagship to demand they recognize his authority and cease the attack. The crew shower him with jeers._ Daenerys rejects the Masters' offer to let her return to Westeros and, once Drogon arrives, their soldiers desert them while Dothraki slaughter Sons of the Harpy at the city gates. Rhaegal and Viserion escape from their dungeon and join Daenerys in the skies above Slaver's Bay. _Drogon swoops down above Theon, who reluctantly gestures Daenerys toward the flagship, and shudders as_ Drogon incinerates both ship and crew. Missandei tells the Masters that one of them must die. However, Grey Worm executes two.

Ramsay offers to pardon Jon if Sansa is returned. She tells Ramsay that he will die today.  
After Jon confers with Tormund and Davos, Sansa insists that Jon does not understand Ramsay. Davos and Tormund discuss Stannis and Mance. Jon orders Melisandre not to resurrect him, but she refuses. Davos discovers the pyre where Shireen was sacrificed.

_Theon visits Arianne and says that Daenerys named him Master of Ships. She is primly dressed, in mourning. He is bewildered when she asks if he came to kill her. She asks Theon what the queen promised him. He responds that he requested only justice for his father. Arianne accuses Daenerys of favoring Theon only because she can use him, offering her no such justice for her father, as she has no army. Her silver hair exposed, she explains that she is the granddaughter of a Targaryen bastard. As a child, her father hid her silver hair from the king for fear that he would believe rumors that she was Princess Rhaenys. Arianne says she knows Daenerys seeks her death due to the same suspicion. She weeps that she is alone in the world after the deaths of her father and brother, with her only remaining blood seeking her death, and Theon's heart goes out to her. Offering friendship, he takes her hand, promising to protect her. She tearfully embraces him, smiling discreetly._

As the Bolton army faces the Stark army before Winterfell, Ramsay brings forth Rickon. _To get the boy's attention, he must tap him on the shoulder._ He taunts the young man, who looks back with a confused stare. Ramsay has him run towards Jon, firing arrows at him as he flees. Jon rushes to intercept the boy, who is killed by an arrow. In fury, Jon charges Ramsay, and the ensuing battle allows the Bolton infantry to encircle the Stark forces. The Stark's Wilding army appears doomed when the Knights of the Vale arrive.  
Ramsay retreats to Winterfell. Wun Wun is killed breaking down the door. Jon overpowers Ramsay.  
Sansa visits Ramsay in the kennels, and slyly smiles as his hounds devour him alive.

**Episode 6.10 : The Winds of Winter**

The High Sparrow, the Faith Militant and all the royal court gather in the Great Sept, but Cersei remains in her chambers, while the Mountain prevents Tommen from attending. Loras confesses and joins the Faith Militant. As Cersei fails to appear, Lancel is sent to retrieve her. Outside the sept, Lancel recognizes one of her spies _and remembers observing this child approaching Pycelle before his disappearance. Flashing back to_ Pycelle being summoned to his laboratory, Qyburn's child spies stab him to death. Lancel follows the child beneath the Sept, finding barrels of wildfire about to explode. Margaery realizes that Cersei has set a trap, but the High Sparrow prevents anyone from leaving. The wildfyre ignites, destroying the Great Sept.  
Cersei taunts Septa Unella, giving her to the Mountain. Tommen falls from his window.

Walder Frey celebrates the recapture of Riverrun with Jaime Lannister and Bronn.

Cersei tells Qyburn to cremate Tommen's remains and scatter them at the Great Sept.

Sam and Gilly witness the Citadel release white ravens. Sam gets access to the library.

Davos confronts Melisandre about Shireen's death, and requests permission from Jon to execute her. Jon exiles Melisandre from the North on penalty of death if she ever returns.  
Jon assures Sansa of her pre-eminence at Winterfell, and she apologizes to Jon for not confiding in him. _She tells him that she helped the women wash Rickon's body before internment in the crypts. They reminisce about the half-moon birthmark on his rear end. Sansa reveals that the boy they buried has no such birthmark there. Jon is shocked._

Lady Olenna meets with Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes to plan an alliance against Cersei. To Olenna's surprise, Ellaria introduces Varys, who offers Olenna alliance with Daenerys.

Daenerys informs Daario that he will not accompany her to Westeros, but instead keep order in Meereen. Tyrion tries to console Daenerys _, who expresses her guilt for not taking up Arianne's cause, particularly as her family tragedy so mirrors Daenerys' own_. Tyrion points out that her ability to make hard choices is required of a great queen. _She asks Tyrion if Princess Arianne is truly Princess Rhaenys, and Tyrion responds that, with Doran dead, they may never know._ Daenerys appoints Tyrion as Hand of the Queen.

Walder Frey is told by a servant that she baked his sons into the meat pie that he just ate. She proudly removes her false face to reveal that she is Arya Stark and cuts his throat.  
Little-finger reveals his goal is to sit on the Iron Throne with Sansa, who resists his advances.

Benjen takes his leave of Bran and Victaria, as the Wall's magic protection prevents him from passing. Bran touches a weirwood tree, re-entering his vision of the Tower of Joy. He witnesses Ned find his dying sister Lyanna, who pleads with him to protect her newborn son.  
Jon gathers Northern lords, Knights of the Vale, and the Free Folk to fight against the White Walkers. After Lyanna Mormont shames the Northern lords who did not support Jon, they declare him to be King in the North. Little-finger looks at Sansa disapprovingly.

Jaime and Bronn return to King's Landing. Jaime witnesses Cersei's coronation.

Daenerys leads her vast armada to Westeros. _Varys notices Arianne affectionately lock arms with Theon._ Daenerys is accompanied on deck by Missandei, Grey Worm and Tyrion.


	3. Season #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an "original" story, but an episode-by-episode, scene-by-scene story treatment of an amended adaptation of Game of Thrones, seasons 5 through 8, with original scenes only lightly summarized, and new and changed scenes containing greater detail. This is not an attempt to re-write the "Song of Ice and Fire" novels by George R.R. Martin, impossible and unfair as they are incomplete, but only the HBO series. Operating on the assumption that the television show followed, in quite broad strokes, George Martin's vision, albeit without his care for detail and realistic character motivation, this should best be read season-by-season, as loving companion to the once admired series, that readers might preserve in the memory what they enjoyed, and replace in their imagination that which left them betrayed. Anticipate levels of new material to increase only gradually.

**Recap**

  
Princess Arianne's arrival in Meereen leads the ruling triumvirate to question whether she is Prince Rhaegar's daughter Rhaenys, and therefore a potential threat to Daenerys' royal claims. Yara Greyjoy intends to enrich herself by playing Volantis and Meereen off each other, and learns from Arianne that two dragons are held captive in Meereen. When Theon is accepted by the dragons, Yara makes the fatal error of assuming she is as well. Daenerys recruits Theon to bring the Iron Fleet under her banner, but Arianne emotionally manipulates him into also being her protector. Daenerys and Tyrion remain unsure of her true identity.  
Samwell Tarly is charged by Roose Bolton to deliver Stannis' head to King's Landing. Enroute, he is enticed by Moqorro, a red priest, into delivering the head instead to Storm's End. There, Moqorro re-animates it with the shadow spirit once given birth to by Melisandre.  
After nearly drowning during his escape from Riverrun, the Blackfish is rescued by Arya's wolf, Nymeria, on the river shore. Nymeria recently found the Hound, who has reported to the Brotherhood without Banners how Red God worshipping hill-tribesmen massacred his village, deeply concerning Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr.  
In a vision, Bran has discovered that Meera Reed is really Victaria Greyjoy, though she has proved to truly be a sincere ally.  
Sansa tells Jon of her doubts that the boy killed at the beginning of the battle was truly their brother, Rickon.

  
**Episode 7.1 : Dragonstone**

  
Disguised as Lord Walder, Arya murders the men of House Frey with poisoned wine.

  
Bran has a vision of marching wights. He and _Victaria_ arrive at the Wall. Edd lets them pass.

  
Jon orders Tormund to fortify Eastwatch. Jon forgives Alys Karstark and Ned Umber for their families' betrayal. Jon is frustrated that Sansa questions his decisions. A message from King’s Landing orders Jon to swear fealty. Sansa advises him not to underestimate Cersei.

  
Cersei and Jaime discuss Daenerys’ threat and their own lack of supporters. Euron arrives in King's Landing, offering Cersei a marriage alliance. Cersei rejects him as untrustworthy.

  
Sam suffers through unpleasant duties at the Citadel. Archmaester Ebrose denies him access to the library's restricted area. Sam manages to enter it and steals some books.

  
Brienne trains Pod and wards off Tormund. Sansa resists Little-finger, but tells Brienne that, because they need the Vale, she cannot dismiss him. _Brienne and Pod corner Ned Umber, declaring that he doesn't have Lady Stark's forgiveness, and demand information about Rickon Stark. Young Ned says that he befriended Rickon after Osha brought him to the Last Hearth. He sent word to his uncle, off fighting Ironborn, but orders returned not to contact Jon Snow. Osha grew suspicious. One morning they were gone. He last heard his uncle, Smalljon Umber, was searching for Rickon around Eastwatch._

  
Arya, travelling south to assassinate Cersei, is shown generosity by Lannister soldiers.

  
Ser Beric, Thoros and the Hound arrive _at a Hill-tribe village. The people bow to Thoros. They are allowed to enter a communal longhouse, converted into a shrine to the Lord of Light. Moqorro and Melisandre await them. Beric confronts Moqorro over his converts' attack on the Hound's village. Moqorro defends the Hill-tribes' zeal, challenging Thoros as to his loyalties. Melisandre commands Thoros to proceed north to aid the King in the North, but he insists on placing Moqorro on trial, drawing his sword. Moqorro passes Melisandre a covered jar. She reacts with deep concern. Around a firepit in the temple's center, the Red Priests duel. When Moqorro receives a mortal wound, he asks to be knelt before the fire to pray. Beric helps Thoros aid him. Moqorro's prayer in Valyrian confuses Thoros. With alarm, he sees Melisandre uncovering Stannis' head. As its eyes stir, black smoke begins to emerge from Stannis' skull. Suddenly, Melisandre seals the jar. Moqorro, defeated, falls dead into the fire. Thoros thanks Melisandre, but she says that she trapped the spirit to save Beric's life, insisting Thoros is surely damned._  
That night, the Hound questions why Beric, so ordinary a man, would be brought back to life repeatedly. Beric knows not. Thoros encourages the Hound to look into the flames for answers. He does so reluctantly, and envisions wights by a mountain north of the Wall.

  
Sam reads stolen books. _Gilly, having found a job at a local orphanage, is astounded by how few in the south can read._ Sam learns of dragonglass deposits at Dragonstone.  
Delivering food to quarantined patients, Sam is asked by Jorah for word of Daenerys.

  
Daenerys returns to Dragonstone and proposes they begin the invasion of Westeros.

  
**Episode 7.2 : Stormborn**

  
Daenerys confronts Varys over his shifting allegiances. He declares his loyalty is to the common man. Daenerys threatens to burn him if he betrays her. Daenerys grants audience to Melisandre, who cites prophecy that "the Prince who was Promised will bring the dawn." She urges Daenerys to meet Jon Snow, implying, with Missandei's translation, that "the Prince" could be either he or Daenerys. _Seeing she is loath to accept ambiguity, Melisandre mentions a legend that the Prince will obtain "the blade of Azor Ahai" from Skagos. Tyrion explains that Skagos is an island off of northeastern Westeros. Varys advises the path to the Iron Throne is unlikely to lead through it._ Tyrion vouches for Jon, so Daenerys instructs him to summon Jon Snow to Dragonstone “and bend the knee."

  
Jon receives her summons at Winterfell. Sansa and Davos strongly urge him not to go.

  
Cersei appeals to the nobility, portraying Daenerys as a foreign invader. Jaime lobbies Randyll Tarly to join the Lannisters against Lady Olenna, Daenerys and the Dothraki.

  
Archmaester Ebrose says Jorah's greyscale is untreatable, with suicide his best option.

  
Qyburn guides Cersei to the cellar to demonstrate a "scorpion" that pierces dragon skulls.

  
Daenerys plans her invasion with Tyrion Lannister, Grey Worm, Olenna Tyrell, Ellaria Sand and Theon Greyjoy. Ellaria supports a huge offensive on the capital, but Daenerys adopts Tyrion's strategy for Westerosi armies to besiege King's Landing, while Unsullied troops take Casterly Rock. _Ellaria bristles at depending on the Iron Fleet, as the Dornish fleet is commanded by Princess Arianne's loyalist, Sarella Sand, implying that Theon's affinity for Arianne puts her at risk. Daenerys insists she respect that her allies are loyal to their queen first and foremost._ Afterward, Daenerys converses with Olenna, who says she outlived all the wise men who advised caution, and Daenerys should "be a dragon".  
Before departing to lead the Unsullied army, Grey Worm makes love to Missandei.  
 _As Daenerys and Tyrion meet with Arianne, Theon takes a seat at the Dornish Princess' side, silently and symbolically. Arianne is aware of Ellaria's presence on Dragonstone, so Daenerys apologizes for not championing her, and Tyrion offers an accommodation. He is aware of her proposal of marriage to his brother Jaime and asks Arianne if she might again offer him her hand. She is bewildered by the question, so Tyrion explains that if she lends her full support to Daenerys' cause, they will have her sail with Grey Worm to Casterly Rock. Once it falls, the castle, and the title of Lord of the Westerlands, would be granted to her. Tyrion only asks, on his own behalf and not Daenerys', that should the Lannisters promptly surrender, Arianne again consider her proposal to wed Jaime._

  
Sam is forbidden by Ebrose to treat Jorah. He performs the painful procedure in secret.

  
Arya encounters Hot Pie and learns that Jon has retaken Winterfell, so she turns north.

  
After receiving Sam's message about dragonglass on Dragonstone, Jon decides to go meet Daenerys, despite uniform opposition from the North. Jon names Sansa as regent.  
Little-finger tries to ingratiate himself to Jon but is roughly told to leave Sansa alone.

  
_Arya, sleeping in the woods, dreams. She sees herself, in Bravos, asking for Jaqen and being told by the doorkeeper that "There is no one here by that name." She sees Jaqen dead on the floor, and cries "He was my friend," but the Waif responds, "No he wasn't. Didn't you listen to him?" She recalls being blind, and sees herself fight phantoms in the streets. She is stabbed by the Waif, but when Lady Crane treats her, the wound varies between serious and superficial. When caught by the Waif in her hideout, she also sees herself as alone there. Finally, Arya witnesses the Waif, dressed as a young man, kill Lady Crane, and then sees herself kill her. This last image so disturbs her, she wakes._

  
Charged with returning the Sand Snakes safely to Dorne, Theon visits Ellaria's cabin. The Dornish ruler tries to humiliate him by treating him as her servant, _suggesting that Arianne's interest in him is as a physiological curiosity. Tyene finds her mother's behaviour cruel and confronts Theon outside their cabin. She talks about her cousin Trystane, stating how his gallantry and compassion caused her to re-appraise what she values in men. On deck, Obara Sand and Nymeria Sand humiliate any Ironborn who dare challenge them in martial skill._ Suddenly enemy ships attack. In the battle, Euron kills Obara and Nymeria while capturing Ellaria and her daughter. Theon fights courageously, yet he freezes upon seeing Euron hold a knife to _Tyene's_ throat. When Euron demands Theon surrender, _Tyene encourages him to fight on, therefore Euron takes a hook, punctures her tongue, pulls it out and cuts it off. Ellaria screams, and Theon is so shocked by this horror that_ he loses his nerve and jumps overboard.

  
**Episode 7.3 : The Queen's Justice**

  
Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone and are greeted by Tyrion and Missandei. Varys urges Melisandre to leave Westeros forever, but she prophesizes they will both die there.  
Jon has an audience with Daenerys, who apologizes for her father's crimes. Jon claims he is not bound by his ancestor's oath. Daenerys asserts her destiny. Jon stresses the threat of the White Walkers, but Daenerys, skeptical, prioritizes taking the Iron Throne.

  
Theon is rescued _by the "Feathered Kiss"_ with a dozen other Ironborn survivors _. The ship's captain, Sarella, learns that Obara and Nymeria are dead and Tyene captured. Theon inquires after Arianne. Sarella relays that the Unsullied safely reached Old Town._

  
_As Lady Olenna and Arianne disembark an Unsullied warship in Oldtown, the "Queen of Thorns" bids her well, but warns the young princess that she accepts defeat too easily. Arianne meets Archmaester Ebrose in the Citadel. Dressed in regal splendor, she requests the copy of High Septon Maynard's memoir which her father requested, but Ebrose explains that, due to her status as an enemy of the crown, he cannot provide it. She assures him that the Unsullied are here with Tyrell permission, but Ebrose explains that the Citadel must be seen to be fully neutral in Daenerys' war with Cersei._

  
Euron presents Ellaria and Tyene as tribute to Cersei. In the cells, Cersei kisses Tyene, poisoning her _as Tyene did Bronn_ , and drinks _from the same blue vial Arianne gave Bronn, containing_ the antidote. She tells Ellaria that she will watch her daughter die. Afterward, Cersei makes love to Jaime. In the morning, she is unconcerned with appearances. Cersei denigrates Daenerys to an Iron Bank agent.

  
Tyrion vows to Jon that he shall trust that White Walkers are real. He asserts that Daenerys earns her followers' loyalty because she fights for them. Tyrion conveys Jon's request to mine dragonglass, and convinces Daenerys to accede as a gesture of goodwill.

  
Sansa readies Winterfell for war. Little-finger advises she anticipate all outcomes. Bran and _Victaria_ arrive. Sansa is perplexed by Bran's identification as a Three-Eyed Raven.

  
Ebrose diagnoses Jorah as healed of greyscale. Sam admits he provided the treatment. Ebrose praises his skill but punishes his disobedience, ordering him to make copies of documents. _On reflection, he adds High Septon Maynard's memoir to the assignment._

  
Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei and Varys discuss strategy. Infiltrating Casterly Rock via its sewers, the Unsullied capture it, finding it underdefended. The Iron Fleet arrives, wiping out Daenerys' ships. From the battlements, Grey Worm can see _Arianne captured_.

  
Ser Jaime and Randyll Tarly take Highgarden, abandoning Casterly Rock to commit the Unsullied to a strategically useless position. Ser Jaime grants Lady Olenna the mercy of a painless death by poison. After drinking, Olenna confesses to murdering Joffrey.

  
**Episode 7.4 : The Spoils of War**

  
Jaime gives a bag of gold to Bronn, who nonetheless insists that the Lannisters owe him a castle.

  
Cersei assures the Iron Bank that the Crown's debts will be repaid. They discuss a new loan to engage the Golden Company, contingent on the repayment of the current loan.  
Little-finger gives Bran a Valyrian steel dagger. Bran recalls him saying, "Chaos is a ladder." _Victaria_ , informing Bran that she departs for the Iron Islands, is dismayed by his indifference.

  
Arya arrives at Winterfell, bypassing the guards. Sansa embraces her in the crypts. In the godswood, Arya is unnerved that Bran knows of her list. He gives her the Valyrian steel dagger.

  
Daenerys and Missandei discreetly gossip. Jon shows Daenerys cave drawings of the First Men and the White Walkers. Daenerys vows to fight for the North only if Jon bends the knee. Tyrion and Varys report victory at Casterly Rock and defeat at Highgarden. Daenerys _demands Varys discover how Cersei and Euron anticipated their plans and_ considers striking King's Landing. Jon advises that if she destroys it, then she will be just another tyrant.

  
_Finding Brienne sparing with Pod, Arya asks to train with her next. They fight to a draw as Sansa and Little-finger watch. Arya's ribs hurt. Brienne insists that she see the maester._   
_Maester Wolkan is curious about Arya's scars. She is vague about it, but remarks that only the stab wound to her abdomen was truly serious. She is annoyed as the maester just barely sees evidence that she was stabbed. Arya insists the scar is highly visible._   
_Wolkan waits in his lady's chamber as Sansa instructs Brienne to depart for Eastwatch. As Brienne leaves, Sansa asks if Arya is well, detecting some reservation when the maester confirms her to be healthy. Delicately, Wolkan explains his concern is for Arya's mental state._

  
While Jon asks Missandei about Daenerys, Davos sees a Dornish ship. On the beach, _Varys invites Sarella Sand into the castle, while_ Jon has a tense reunion with Theon.

  
_As Varys tells Sarella that Arianne was captured, she notices the Unsullied guard her. The ship captain realizes that she is under suspicion. Varys holds up a raven scroll dispatched from Oldtown to Arianne, asking where the Dornish fleet could be of assistance. Varys wants to know what Arianne let slip and what Sarella divulged. She answers that she was not in Oldtown and that the raven scroll is not in her handwriting. Varys, recognizing an overlooked possibility, proceeds to Arianne's chambers, takes a bottle of her blue hair dye, and pours it on the raven scroll. The dye reveals a secret correspondence from Euron to Arianne._

  
_Arianne wakes in a comfortable ship cabin. A pretty, buxom girl, not yet out of her teens, brings the princess her breakfast, introducing herself as Falia Flowers. Although she is polite, Falia makes certain that Arianne recognizes that she is Euron's "salt wife," and proudly tells her that Euron communes with the gods. They have told him that the conqueror of the world will soon be born in the Red Keep, and Euron believes it shall be his son. Falia insists that Cersei is old, so the child will likely be her own. Arianne smiles patronizingly._   
_Euron hosts Arianne in his cabin to celebrate their victory, though his cup is already full when Arianne enters. She plays along as he flirts crudely. As he drinks, drops from his cup stain his shirt, matching his purple lips and teeth. She knows they are off the coast of Dorne, but Euron is evasive about when she will be able to disembark. He becomes more animated, stating that Westeros is but the beginning, and as he talks about future conquests, his descriptions become grotesque and apocalyptic. Arianne is alarmed as Euron becomes deliriously ecstatic, screaming to unseen phantoms like one lost of his faculties. Suddenly, he falls silent and shaking. He remembers that Arianne is in the room and laughs. Fatigued, Euron says he needs his cup refilled and rings a bell. Falia enters to pour from a pitcher. As she turns, it is evident that she has been crying and Arianne realizes, to her horror, that he has cut out her tongue. Euron explains that he collects women's tongues because they do not know how to hold their own. Arianne is terrified._

  
Daenerys, upon Drogon, leads a Dothraki attack that overruns the Lannister army. Bronn wounds Drogon with a scorpion. As Tyrion watches, Daenerys dismounts to aid Drogon, Jaime charges her, Drogon breathes fire at him, but Bronn tackles Jaime out of the way.

  
**Episode 7.5 : Eastwatch**

  
Bronn pulls Jaime ashore. Despite Tyrion’s plea, Daenerys has Drogon burn alive Randyll Tarly and his son.

  
Jaime declares to Cersei that the war is unwinnable. He reveals that Olenna killed Joffrey.

  
Daenerys closely watches as Jon first encounters Drogon. She is overjoyed when Ser Jorah returns.

  
Bran foresees the Night King's approach and orders ravens be sent. Ebrose discusses Bran's message with other Archmaesters. Sam grows exasperated with their skepticism.

  
Varys and Tyrion privately discuss Daenerys' ruthlessness. Jon receives Bran's warning and seeks to return to Winterfell. Jon requests Daenerys' help, but she fears postponing the war on Cersei would concede the Iron Throne. Tyrion proposes they capture a wight north of the Wall and bring it to King's Landing to convince Cersei of the threat. Jon and Jorah volunteer. Tyrion recruits Davos to smuggle him into the Red Keep to persuade Jaime.

  
Northern Lords criticize Jon before Sansa. Privately, Arya chastises her for permitting it.

  
Tyrion and Davos sneak into King's Landing. Bronn leads Jaime to Tyrion, who requests an audience with Cersei for Daenerys and Jon. Davos locates Gendry, who is eager to leave King's Landing. Two guards recognize Tyrion, so Gendry kills them. When Jaime conveys Tyrion's message, Cersei doubts his warning, but acknowledges a ceasefire as a necessity. She tells Jaime that she is pregnant, yet threatens that he dare not defy her.

  
Though Davos advises concealing his identity from Jon, Gendry introduces himself as Robert's bastard, pledging to Jon’s cause. _After a word with Varys, Daenerys proposes that Tyrion assess the northern threat, while Davos, uniquely capable of rebuilding their fleet with material available on Dragonstone, remains behind._ Daenerys bids farewell to Jon, _Tyrion_ and Jorah.  
As Sam transcribes Maynard's journal, he overlooks a drawing of Arya's new dagger. Gilly reads that Maynard wed Prince Rhaegar to Lyanna Stark. Sam decides to return to the Wall. He steals more books _, but as he leaves, Gilly says that she will remain in Oldtown. Citing Maester Ammon's advice and her new job teaching children to read, she pledges to keep her children safe. As Sam goes, she tells her son that he may soon have a brother._

  
_Davos makes his preliminary report to Daenerys and Varys, but realizes they have other concerns. They present a raven scroll sent to Dragonstone for Jon, demanding ransom for Rickon Stark. It was sent by the pirate captain Sallador Saan, and Varys is aware of Davos' association with him. Under suspicion, Davos states that Sallador has family in Bravos, but Varys declares him not there. Davos mentions a refuge off the coast from Eastwatch, on the island of Skagos. Varys concedes to Daenerys that, as Rickon Stark is potentially heir to Winterfell, it is prudent to take possession of him. Daenerys informs Davos that this is the second time she has been told a trip to Skagos might be worthwhile._

  
Little-finger surreptitiously lets Arya see him hide a scroll for Sansa. She retrieves it.

  
Jon, _Tyrion,_ Jorah and Gendry meet with Tormund at Eastwatch, where Beric, Thoros and the Hound are imprisoned. The men discuss their enmities, but Jon acknowledges that they fight a common enemy. _Tyrion_ stays behind as the others venture north.

  
**Episode 7.6 : Beyond the Wall**

  
Jon, Tormund, Jorah, Beric, Thoros, Gendry and the Hound march north. Gendry is a target for ridicule. Jon offers "Longclaw" back to Ser Jorah, but he insists Jon keep it.

  
Arya confronts Sansa about the letter she wrote to persuade Robb to bend the knee.

  
Tormund irritates the Hound with questions about Brienne. Ser Beric defines to Jon their mission as being life against death. The Hound recognizes a mountain from his vision.

  
Little-finger suggests to Sansa that Brienne _be recalled to Winterfell to_ protect her from Arya. She receives an invite to King's Landing and decides to send Brienne instead.

  
An undead polar bear attacks the party, and Thoros is seriously injured saving the Hound.

  
_Tyrion greets Brienne and Pod at Eastwatch, handing Brienne a raven scroll sending her to King's Landing, though she insists on first investigating what happened there to Rickon._

  
As Jorah and Thoros reminisce, Jon and Tormund sight a troop of wights. Jon kills a White Walker and all but one wight falls. They capture it. A horde of wights chases them and Gendry is dispatched to Eastwatch to contact Daenerys. They reach an island in a frozen lake and the surrounding ice breaks, holding off the wights. Gendry races to the Wall.  
Jon and the others wait out the cold night. Gendry collapses upon reaching the Wall.

Thoros dies. Beric and Jorah suggest that killing the Night King will destroy the others.

  
_At his refuge on Skagos, Sallador Saan cowers before Drogon. On behalf of Daenerys, with a liberated Rickon by her side, Davos asks the pirate captain of any Valyrian steel swords found on the island. Desperate to negotiate, he assures her that it would be his pleasure to obtain for her any sword she desires. Varys arrives with a raven scroll, and Davos pledges to further question Sallador. Daenerys reads the scroll from Eastwatch, and Missandei advises her that Jon Snow may be luring her into a trap, emphasizing how preposterous his story was. Varys concurs. Davos informs them that Sallador knows nothing about a sword, yet a Valyrian steel dagger was discovered on Skagos years before and sold to a Westerosi merchant to whom Sallador fences pirated goods. Daenerys asks who that was._

  
_Outside the room where Gendry is recovering, Brienne and Tyrion confront the maester of Eastwatch. He confirms that, when Osha brought Rickon to the Wall, he sent word to Castle Black while Jon was at Hardhome. The maester confesses that when Smalljon Umber came to find Rickon, he conspired with Osha to pretend that the deaf boy who tended to Rickon's wolf was Rickon himself. Once this boy and Osha were taken away, he packed Rickon off to Bravos on a merchant ship that delivered goods to Eastwatch. A steward hands Tyrion a raven scroll from Varys, while Brienne demands to know who the maester told as to where Rickon was going. The maester defensively states that he dutifully notified the one person in Westeros that he was certain would aid Rickon once Jon was murdered. After reading Varys' scroll, Tyrion realizes that he knows who that was._

  
The wights overwhelmingly attack Jon's company once the water refreezes. Daenerys arrives and her dragons burn through hundreds of wights. While the men try to evacuate on Drogon, the Night King kills Viserion with an ice javelin. Jon stays on the ground to give cover but is pulled into the water. Daenerys escapes with Jorah, Tormund, Beric and the Hound. Jon is saved by his uncle Benjen, who gives Jon his horse to ride away.

  
The Hound takes leave of Beric and Tormund, and loads their captive aboard a ship for the south, discovering Brienne and Pod aboard. Brienne tells him that Arya is alive and well at Winterfell. Just before they set sail, Daenerys and Jorah sight Jon at the Wall.  
 _As Jorah oversees Jon's care, he and_ Daenerys can see the wound through his heart.

  
Sansa searches Arya's room and finds _the face of the young man with a goatee that Lady Crane encountered just before her murder_. Arya enters, speaking of her training with the Faceless Men and says she could take Sansa's face, threateningly holding her dagger. _Suddenly, she notices the face Sansa is handling, and shudders. Arya flashes back to the young man killing Lady Crane, but when he removes his face, Arya is revealed to be beneath. In the present, dazed, Arya drops the dagger at Sansa's feet and stalks out._

  
From his sick bed, Jon apologizes to Daenerys for Viserion's death. She vows to fight the Night King with Jon. He calls her "my Queen." She realizes they are holding hands.

  
A horde a wights lift Viserion's body from the water and the Night King re-animates him.

  
**Episode 7.7: The Dragon and the Wolf**

  
Jaime and Bronn watch the Dothraki and the Unsullied gather outside King's Landing.  
Bronn escorts Jon and his party to the Dragon Pit. The Hound warns Lannister soldiers not to touch his wagon. Bronn assures Tyrion that he is still watching out for himself.  
As the conference commences, the Hound threatens the Mountain. Cersei is irritated at Daenerys' late arrival. _Euron tosses Theon a package and ridicules his presumption that he could ever be a protector to Arianne. Theon opens the package and finds a severed tongue._ Tyrion and Jon explain they face a common threat, but Cersei disbelieves them. The Hound brings in the wight, and all present are astounded. Jon demonstrates how to kill it, with fire and dragonglass. Qyburn examines the wight's severed hand _and keeps Jon's dragonglass dagger_. Euron states his intention to flee to the Iron Islands. Cersei pledges her army to Jon, if he will remain neutral in Daenerys' invasion of Westeros, but Jon feels compelled to refuse. Cersei angrily storms off. Brienne challenges Ser Jaime to stand for a cause higher than family loyalty. Daenerys and Tyrion express frustration with Jon's unwillingness to lie, and Tyrion decides to privately make his case to Cersei.  
Jaime warns Tyrion of Cersei's intransigence. Tyrion professes to her that he never sought to harm his family. She declines to have the Mountain kill him, implying she is pregnant.  
Discussing the Dragon Pit's history, Daenerys, in Valyrian, quotes that "a dragon is not a slave." _Theon overhears._ Jon suggests that she should distrust the prophecy that she won’t have children. Returning, Cersei pledges her army to fight the White Walkers.

  
Receiving word that Jon pledged the North to Daenerys, Little-finger suggests that Sansa could usurp Jon's throne, and warns her that Arya may desire to usurp Sansa’s own position.

  
Jon and Jorah debate the plan for Daenerys to travel north to Winterfell. She backs Jon.  
Theon asks Jon for forgiveness. Jon pledges to try, and encourages him to help _Arianne._  
 _Jon and Rickon board the "Feathered Kiss" and are greeted by Sarella Sand. Rickon learns that he is not returning to Winterfell with Jon, but rather will be sitting out the war in Dorne. Jon explains that if Winterfell should fall, at least one of the Starks will survive._

  
_Arya, disturbed, requests Bran investigate her recent past. He stands with her in King's Landing as Yoren tells her that Ned "gave me the pick of the dungeons." He joins her in Harrenhal when she inquires how long Jaqen takes to fulfill his pledge, to which he responds, "a day, a month, death is certain." Jaqen asks for a name. Bran sees the Waif, in the House of Black and White, request the names on Arya's list. Bran accompanies Arya in the Hall of Faces as she cries over “Jaqen’s” corpse, weeping "He was my friend," though the Waif denies it. He sees Arya, fighting blind, alone on a Bravosi street. Arya recites, for the Waif, names on her list. Bran observes as Arya, devoid of emotion, proclaims, "As I expected," and the Waif, surgically removing the face of the young man with a goatee, laments to Arya, "Shame, the girl had many gifts." In the Hall of Faces, Arya returns an old woman's visage to its compartment and then selects the face of the young man with a goatee. Bran watches over Lady Crane's corpse as Arya peels off that same young man's face. Bran sees Arya tumble through a Bravosi market, wiping fruit juice on her clothes, thus appearing as blood stains. Again, the Waif inquires about Arya's list. Again, Jaqen asks Arya for a name. Bran observes Arya, alone in her dark hideout, snuff out a candle with her sword. Once again, the Waif inquires, concerning Arya's list, "Are you sure you're not forgetting someone?" With blank expression, Arya replies "Which name would you like a girl to speak?" Bran takes note of the Waif's subtle grin. In Harrenhal, Jaqen again insists Arya, "Say a name," and Bran pays close attention as she whispers in Jaqen's ear._   
_Bran returns to the present, assuring Arya that, although her past maintains mysteries even to him, she is no threat to her family. She leaves, and Sansa emerges from behind a curtain. Bran explains that the Faceless Men molded Arya's mind to kill a particular target, though she herself is totally unaware. Confused, Sansa asks who Arya is supposed to kill, and is frustrated as Bran calmly answers, "No One."_

  
_Standing on a cliff, Theon asks surviving Ironborn to join his quest to save Arianne from Euron. Deeply defeated, they barely tolerate him, but are amazed as he approaches the dragons. With melancholy confidence, he speaks nakedly to the dragons, of surviving defeat and losing those he loves. Drogon is indifferent, but Rhaegal pays him attention. He vows he seeks not power, but merely aid, confirming that "a dragon is not a slave." Rhaegal responds and Theon humbly mounts the dragon. His men cheer as they fly off._

  
Sansa summons Arya before her court, stunning Little-finger by accusing him of murder and treason, which Bran corroborates. _She explains how Varys learned that when the maester of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea sent Robin of the Vale word that Rickon was alive and bound for Bravos, Little-finger contacted Sallador Saan to have him kidnap the boy._ Little-finger begs for mercy, but _Sansa hands Arya her dagger and_ she executes him.  
Jaime prepares to mobilize his army, but Cersei reveals she will not join the Great War. She explains that Euron is bringing the Golden Company from Essos to fight whichever weakened faction wins the war in the North. Jaime is disgusted and rides north alone.  
Sam arrives at Winterfell. Bran tells him that Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Sam explains that he has learned that they were legally married. Bran confirms this in a vision, realizing that Jon is the true Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne. On a ship heading north, Jon and Daenerys consummate their love. Tyrion is wary.  
Sansa and Arya reminisce about their father, and they admit respect for each other.  
While Bran keeps vigil in the Godswood, Beric and Tormund witness the Night King use Viserion to blast through the Wall, allowing the Army of the Dead to advance south.


	4. Season #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an "original" story, but an episode-by-episode, scene-by-scene story treatment of an amended adaptation of Game of Thrones, seasons 5 through 8, with original scenes only lightly summarized, and new and changed scenes containing greater detail. This is not an attempt to re-write the "Song of Ice and Fire" novels by George R.R. Martin, impossible and unfair as they are incomplete, but only the HBO series. Operating on the assumption that the television show followed, in quite broad strokes, George Martin's vision, albeit without his care for detail and realistic character motivation, this should best be read season-by-season, as loving companion to the once admired series, that readers might preserve in the memory what they enjoyed, and replace in their imagination that which left them betrayed. Anticipate levels of new material to increase only gradually.

**Recap**

  
Bran had visions of a Faceless Man in Bravos who, after Qyburn resurrected Jaqen H’ghar, his Lorathi twin brother who was murdered by the Faceless Men, took violent revenge upon his own sect.  
Bran probed Arya's recent past, discovering that Arya was programmed by the Faceless Men to kill someone, though Arya herself knows not whom.  
Unaware Arianne conspired with Euron against them, Theon won the support of the Ironborn by stealing Rhaegal with intent to rescue her.  
Whereas Daenerys was foretold a conqueror would be born in her "house", Euron believes a destroyer will soon be born in the Red Keep.  
Lady Melisandre gained possession of Stannis' skull, containing the shadow spirit that she once conceived to kill Lord Renly.  
When Samwell returned north, Gilly, secretly pregnant, remained in Oldtown to protect her children.  
Beric Dondarrion had visions of a noblewoman defending a Winterfell tower in a snowstorm.  
Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, rescued Arya's great-uncle, the Blackfish, from drowning.  
Rescued from pirates by Daenerys, Jon sent Rickon to safety in Dorne.

  
**Episode 8.1 : Winterfell**  
A young boy races past Arya to see Daenerys, her entourage and her armies arrive with Jon at Winterfell. Jon reunites with Bran while Sansa welcomes Daenerys. Bran reveals to all that the Night King has re-animated Viserion. Lyanna Mormont leads the Northern lords to express displeasure towards Jon for swearing fealty to a Targaryen. The crowd is more concerned when Tyrion declares that the Lannister army will arrive in support.  
Jon reunites with Arya. When Jon expresses frustration with Sansa, she counsels trust in Sansa's political instincts.

  
Qyburn informs Cersei that the Wall is breached. Euron arrives with Captain Strickland of the Golden Company. He persuades Cersei to invite him to her bed. Qyburn provides Bronn with the crossbow Tyrion used against Tywin, with which he is to murder Jaime and Tyrion. Euron insists that he will impregnate Cersei, who is sullen when he leaves.

  
Sansa privately implies to Tyrion that she does not believe Cersei will send her army.  
Gendry gives the Hound a dragonglass ax. Arya requests a special weapon for herself. _Arya sees the young boy run past her again. He races through the castle, until he finds Varys' chambers. He reports to the spider that Lord Royce frequents a local brothel and the Hound has stolen some chickens. Varys quietly notes the trivia but stops when the boy mentions that Lady Brienne has been asking knights from the south if they know anything about a certain Jack Hagar. Alarmed, Varys asks if the name is Jaqen H'ghar._

  
_Arianne hears a roar out her window and sees blasts of dragonfire._ A guard falls into the room with an ax in his forehead. _Victaria enters, demanding Arianne follow. Upon reaching the castle's roof, Rhaegal lands before them. Theon dismounts and, as Arianne embraces him, finds her tongue unsevered. He signals success to Ironborn waiting by boat far below, between the pillars supporting Pyke’s castle. A dozen men begin to row away. Rhaegal, examining Arianne, becomes hostile. Arianne retreats, and Victaria warns that the dragon grows aggressive toward the Princess. Leaping between them, Theon attempts to pacify it, but Rhaegal is unappeased and flies off. Victaria hears the castle coming to life. She looks down toward Theon’s Ironborn, and looses a flaming arrow into the sea before them._  
 _Theon, Victaria and Arianne reach a balcony, rolling a rope ladder over the side. Victaria notes that the tide went out. Arianne looks in terror at the hundred-foot climb, still twenty feet shy of the slashing waves, and backs away. Theon puts his hand on her shoulders, advising that death is always ahead and behind, and courage is only daring to choose. Hearing guards coming, Arianne warily begins the perilous descent. Theon and Victaria follow, bows slung over their shoulders. Ironborn wait below. Above, guards on the balcony fire volleys of arrows upon them, and Theon and Victaria, legs wrapped around the fiercely swaying rope ladder, attempt to return fire. Arianne jumps from forty feet above the sea. Suddenly the balcony above them is blown to smithereens. Theon and Victaria look to a ship at sea firing cannons upon Pyke’s guards._  
 _Aboard the “Feathered Kiss”, Arianne thanks Theon, yet tenderly embraces the captain, Sarella Sand. While Theon is hurt, Victaria encourages his Ironborn loyalists to cheer, and he regains some pride._

  
Davos advocates to Tyrion and Varys the value of betrothing Jon and Daenerys. _When Daenerys is told that Rhaegal has returned,_ she teaches Jon to ride the dragon himself.  
Sansa accuses Jon of bending the knee not for the North, but for his love of Daenerys.

  
_Cersei hosts Captain Strickland for dinner, along with his paramour from Volantis, Lady Taena Qhaedar. Cersei and Strickland discuss how a political vacuum in the Riverlands spawned a peasant rebellion that, led by the Brotherhood without Banners, has spread into Lannister territory, and threatens the Reach. Taena likens the uprising to Daenerys' freeing of the slaves, lamenting how those who can barely build mud huts presume to challenge those who build empires. Cersei toasts the sentiment, encouraging Taena in her assessment of Daenerys as a barbarian's whore who seeks her pleasures with the lowest scum of the fighting pits. Cersei delights in the tirade, but Strickland reminds her that he must soon depart for the Reach. He kisses Taena goodbye, and Cersei notices the silent despair which her new acquaintance shows in her eyes as her lover leaves._

  
_Varys asks for Bran's help finding a man, most recently seen in Bravos. Bran surprises Varys by saying Jaqen H'ghar died two decades ago, but his twin was a Faceless Man from Bravos. Asked when he last saw him, Varys says it was on the day the Mad King died. In the past, Bran sees King Aerys, shrieking "Burn them all!" killed by Jaime. He and Varys are in the throne room, a pyromancer dead at their feet, as Varys orders the stunned guards to find the pyromancer's assistant. Bran is in the Black Cells as guards, under Varys' direction, toss Jaqen into one. The jailer sits at a desk and takes down the prisoner's name. Bran blinks his eyes and the jailer ages six years. Blinking again, the jailer ages another six years. When Bran blinks again, a new jailer guards the cells as Yoren arrives with a letter from Ned Stark granting him leave to recruit any prisoner he sees as fit for the Wall. Bran watches Arya rescue Jaqen and two others from a burning wagon. Bran stands next to Arya, at Harrenhal, when she blackmails Jaqen into helping her escape. Finally, Bran observes her as she refuses Jaqen's offer to accompany him further, and he disappears behind another face._  
 _Bran returns to the present, and Varys asks where Jaqen H'ghar is now. Bran explains that Faceless Men disappear from his sight when they change their faces. He cannot find Jaqen as, since from that last day he was with Arya outside Harrenhal, he has worn another man's face. Varys is astounded._  
Daenerys thanks Sam for curing Jorah. Petitioning for a pardon, Sam discovers that she executed his father and brother. Bran instructs a heartbroken Sam to tell Jon of his Targaryen heritage. He reveals it to Jon in the Stark crypt, leaving him in disbelief.

  
Tormund and Beric find the Last Hearth sacked by the White Walkers. They encounter Edd _, travelling south with Ghost. The direwolf_ alerts Tormund to prevent the reanimated cadaver of Ned Umber from stabbing him, and Beric ignites it with his flaming sword.

  
Ser Jaime Lannister rides discreetly into Winterfell, encountering Bran upon his arrival.

  
**Episode 8.2 : A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms**

  
Daenerys and Sansa both deliberate on the fate of Jaime Lannister, who reveals Cersei was lying about sending her army. Jon agrees to let Jaime fight for them after Brienne vouches for his character, revealing his role in Sansa's survival. Daenerys is confused by Jon's aloofness and angry with Tyrion for trusting Cersei, threatening to replace him.  
Gendry speaks to Arya about the White Walkers, and she shows off her skills to him.  
Jaime speaks with Bran and apologizes for trying to kill him, but Bran holds no grudge. Jaime and Tyrion reminisce. Watching Pod train, Jaime offers to serve under Brienne.  
 _Ser Jorah enters Daenerys' chambers, finding Jon and Lady Mormont await him. He is told that Sam gave Jon the Tarly family's Valyrian steel sword, "Heartsbane", and Jon again requests Jorah accept the Mormont family sword, "Longclaw". Ser Jorah declines, insisting that the Mormont family sword belongs to the head of House Mormont, Lady Lyanna. After considering this for a moment, she accepts._ In private, Jorah suggests that Daenerys forgive Tyrion, and that she should change her approach toward Sansa. Daenerys attempts to bond with her, but falls silent when Sansa insists that the North be free. Theon reports that he rescued _Arianne, yet before Daenerys reveals how Arianne betrayed them all,_ Sansa tearfully embraces him. Theon pledges to fight for the Starks.  
Grey Worm and Missandei contemplate their future. Davos comforts a child. Beric, Edd, Tormund and _Ghost_ arrive. Jon learns that the Army of the Dead will arrive by morning.

  
_Tyrion lays out his plan. Half of the Dothraki cavalry, led by Ser Jorah, makes an initial assault. The other half holds back with the Knights of the Vale. Lady Brienne commands brigades in the center, Edd directs the Night's Watch on the left, while Tormund leads Wildlings on the right. Grey Worm holds his Unsullied behind the trench. Unsullied will gradually fall back halfway to the castle, before the trench is set alight, splitting the Army of the Dead._ Bran persuades them to use him to lure the Night King. Jon shall guard the godswood with Rhaegal. Daenerys will lead Dothraki and Knights of the Vale to charge wights from the rear. Theon volunteers to defend Bran _, inspiring Alys Karstark to hold the broken tower, which Ser Beric notes with interest_. Daenerys and Jon will ambush the Night King when he comes for Bran. Later, Tyrion takes time to hear Bran's story.

  
_Sam tells Jon and Edd that Gilly is pregnant. Edd insinuates she was unfaithful. Sam is outraged. Edd asks if he would rather be offended by rumours that he is not the father, or executed because he is. Sam blanches. Jon sees and giggles, unable to suppress it. Edd remarks that Sam procreating and Jon laughing signify the certain end of the world._  
Arya finds the Hound on the battlements, as Beric _is rigging a pully system to resupply dragonglass-tipped arrows, over the Godswood, to the broken tower._ Arya asks why the Hound came north when he only fights for himself, and he retorts that he fought for her.  
Arya visits Gendry, who presents the weapon she had been asking for and reveals he is King Robert's bastard. Wanting to lose her virginity before the battle, Arya seduces him.  
Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne, Podrick, Davos and Tormund gather in the meeting hall before the battle. Tormund tells a tall tale of how he got the nickname "Giantsbane." When the discussion turns to why women are not knights, Jaime anoints a deeply moved Brienne.  
Ser Jorah fails to dissuade Lyanna Mormont from joining the battle. As he turns to go, Sam presents _"Longclaw," citing its import to the Night's Watch. Lyanna, as head of his family, orders Jorah to wield it in battle. Jorah accepts. Ghost watches and follows him._  
Pod sings "Jenny of Oldstones." _Sam writes to Gilly,_ while Arya and Gendry lie together. Sansa and Theon silently share a meal, and Grey Worm passionately kisses Missandei.  
Daenerys visits Jon in the crypts and he reveals his true parentage to her, but Daenerys is skeptical about the reliability of the information. They are interrupted by horn blasts.

**Episode 8.3 : The Long Night**

  
Sam is issued dragonglass. Tyrion sees Bran escorted by Theon. _Beric observes Alys reach the broken tower._ Davos, Sansa and Arya stand atop the castle. Brienne, Jaime and Pod are in the front line. The Hound, Gendry and Sam join Tormund and Edd in the infantry. Ghost joins Jorah, leading the Dothraki. Jon and Daenerys watch from a hilltop.  
Davos sees Melisandre arrive and Jorah permits her turning the Dothraki arracks alight. She acknowledges Grey Worm and confronts Davos. She and Arya observe each other.  
The Dothraki charge into the darkness, with Ser Jorah among the very few that return.  
Frontline troops are nearly overwhelmed by wights. _Brienne is killed. Podrick, in shock, is saved by Ser Jaime._ Daenerys and Jon counterattack with dragons. The White Walkers ward off Jon with a blizzard. _Qhoro's Dothraki and Royce's Knights of the Vale quickly become lost._ Arya tells Sansa to go to the crypts. Edd is killed _and Jorah attempts to keep the Night's Watch from collapsing._  
Sansa joins Tyrion, Varys and Missandei down in the crypts. Tyrion begins drinking.  
Jon and Daenerys are lost in the snows. _Jamie sees the left flank buckling, and orders Pod to alert Tormund to retreat._ Lyanna orders the gates opened. As soldiers pass the choke points, Unsullied protect the withdrawal. _Grey Worm allows many wights through before_ closing the choke points. Bran observes Rhaegal perch atop the wall, as Arya fires down arrows. When Grey Worm orders the fire trench set alight, the snows prevent Davos from alerting the dragons. Grey Worm spies Melisandre. While Ser Jorah, Ser Beric, Tormund and the Hound protect the gate, a squad of Unsullied guard Melisandre as she recites an incantation to ignite the trench.  
Sansa tells Tyrion he cannot help. Missandei is offended by her mistrust of Daenerys.  
 _While Grey Worm has Unsullied push the advanced wights, now trapped, back toward the fire, Winterfell can be seen by Daenerys, the Dothraki and the Vale cavalry. They attack the White Walkers' rear guard, scattering wights ill-suited to equestrian tactics._  
Bran explains to Theon that his betrayal was necessary for his journey. He wargs into a raven to watch the Night King atop Viserion. Wights smother the fire trench. Creating a breach, they pour through. _Another vast wave of wights surprise the Dothraki and the Knights of the Vale._ Jon sees the Night King, and Rhaegal pursues. Ser Jaime, Gendry, Ser Jorah and Sam defend the battlements. Davos is amazed by Arya's prowess. One giant wight breaks the gate. Lyanna sacrifices herself to kill it. Beric arouses the Hound by showing Arya in peril. Far above, Daenerys and Jon dragon duel with the Night King.  
Men, women and children in the crypts hear the fighting at its height, followed by quiet.

  
Beric and the Hound save Arya from a band of wights, and Beric suffers mortal wounds. _The Hound finds Melisandre speaking to Gendry. As Beric dies, he whispers in Arya's ear, yet makes no sense to her._ Melisandre tells Arya that Beric has served his purpose and asks what is said to the God of Death. She replies, "Not today," spurred on to action.  
Theon primes his Ironborn for havoc. _The Hound and Gendry guard Melisandre through the melee. At the shattered gate, she produces Stannis' head, mad eyes darting wildly. She chants in Valyrian. They see a shadow emerge from the skull, taking position at the Winterfell gate. Both the White Walkers and their wights prove totally helpless against it._  
The Night King uses Viserion to blast Winterfell's walls. Jon attacks, and Rhaegal and Viserion grapple in the sky. Daenerys has Drogon knock the Night King from his mount, and Rhaegal, injured, makes a hard landing. Descending above the Night King, Drogon blasts him with dragonfire, but to no effect. He advances on Winterfell. As Jon catches up, the Night King raises the dead, both inside and outside the castle, including Qhoro, Lyanna and Edd. _As Stannis' eyes turn blue, the shadow disintegrates._ The Night King strolls through the front gate. _Jamie freezes up as he is faced with an undead Brienne. Tormund kills her._ In the crypts, the dead break free of their tombs to hunt the living.  
 _In the broken tower, Alys Karstark learns supplies of dragonglass arrows have run out._ Below, Theon leads a spirited defense of Bran. Jon is saved by Daenerys and Drogon from being overwhelmed. As Jon races to reach Bran, Daenerys fails to notice wights swarming Drogon. Desperate to be free of them, it throws off Daenerys as it flies away, leaving her vulnerable. She is closed in upon, and Jorah comes to her aid. Inside the castle, Jon is forced to ignore all his allies, including Sam. Theon runs out of arrows.  
Sansa and Tyrion hold hands. Viserion blocks Jon's path. Bran thanks Theon before he fatally charges the Night King. _"Heartsbane" is wedged in rubble as Viserion advances upon Jon. Ghost is incinerated tackling him out of the way. Dragonfire warps the sword._ Jorah is fatally wounded. The Night King confronts Bran. _Unable to free his sword,_ Jon cries in defiance. Arya flies down upon the Night King from above, killing him. His forces collapse. Daenerys weeps as Jorah dies. Davos sees Melisandre fall dead in the snow.

  
**Episode 8.4(a) : The Last of the Starks**

  
Jon leads a mass funeral. Daenerys, Sansa, Tormund and Grey Worm all alight pyres.  
Daenerys names Gendry lord of Storm's End. _Tyrion explains to Daenerys how he won Arya's dagger from Littlefinger, becoming Joffrey's as a name day gift, whom Tyrion assumes hired an assassin to murder Bran out of spite. Jamie and Tormund toast Brienne._ Davos speculates to Tyrion about the Lord of Light. Daenerys is jealous of Wildling devotion to Jon. Bran suggests Tyrion should not envy him. Sansa tells the Hound that her ordeals shaped her.  
Gendry proposes to Arya, but she declines. _Gendry says he knows nothing about being a lord, begging her for help, and she agrees to accompany him south to Storm's End._  
Daenerys visits Jon in his chambers _, presenting "Longclaw"_. When she professes her love, he resists. She begs Jon to keep his secret, insisting Sansa will use it against her.

Varys says _that Sarella is giving aid to Victaria's_ rebellion in the Iron Islands. Daenerys plans to immediately storm King's Landing, but Sansa argues their soldiers need rest. Jon commands that the North shall march south while Daenerys sails to Dragonstone.  
When Arya and Sansa claim Jon as their brother _, he confesses to being Lyanna's child. Sansa guesses him Robert's son, noting his thick dark hair. Bran considers this. Arya recalls Beric's last words were, "Prince Rhaegar's son."_ Bran tells Jon, "Its your choice."

  
Bronn surprises Tyrion and Jaime at a tavern, stating that, although paid to assassinate them _, he decided to support Daenerys_. He expects Highgarden in exchange. Tyrion and Jaime laugh at his presumption _, but Bronn bids they go outside to examine his wagon, carrying twenty barrels of wildfyre. He explains that Qyburn is amassing a huge supply._

  
_Daenerys confers with Tyrion, Jaime, Bronn, Varys, Davos, Sam and the Hound about wildfyre. Seeking reward, Bronn reminds her that the Lordship of Highgarden is vacant. Tyrion winces, and Daenerys, diplomatically, assures him that she will be rewarded appropriately. Bronn represses his humiliation. Davos says that raw materials to make wildfyre are in the stores of Dragonstone, yet the formula in Stannis' library is encrypted. She commands Bronn to take the barrels to Dragonstone, Sam to decipher the recipe, and the Hound to take charge of security. Sam and the Hound each decline, but Daenerys states that Sam, a brother of the Night's Watch, got a woman pregnant, while the Hound has stolen chickens from Winterfell's stores. Though both offences are punishable by death, she may consider pardons. The Hound glares at Varys. Daenerys dismisses all but Ser Jaime and Varys, who she questions about the Mad King's death._   
_Sam presents Jon a dagger forged from "Heartsbane", also showing off his lightweight sword, "Trueheart", forged from the same source. Jon recognizes both are still Valyrian steel. Sam knows not where Gendry learned to do this. He relates that Gilly is returning to Horn Hill. Anticipating a pardon from Daenerys, he hopes to join her._   
_As Jaime finishes explaining why he slew her father, Daenerys suggests the Mad King was little different from Cersei, but Jaime insists his sister is rational, quoting that in "the game of thrones, you win, or you die." Seeing Jon speak with Tormund, Daenerys asks if Rhaegar would have ruled through fear. Jaime says that Rhaegar's belief, that honor inspires devotion, led to the deaths of he and those he loved. While watching Tyrion and Davos confer, Jaime states that Rhaegar too trusted the idealism of learned men, who spun fantasies about the righteousness of the common man. As she looks upon Sansa talking with Lord Royce, Jaime insists everyone, good or evil, is a rival, and fear alone restrains them. Varys studies her as she listens. On seeing Tormund and Jon part, she turns to face Jaime. Daenerys advises him to renounce his knighthood but, provided he remains at Winterfell for the duration of her conflict with Cersei, Jaime may thereafter remain lord of Casterly Rock. Unlike knighthood, she says "lordship requires no honor."_   
_Daenerys approaches Tormund in the Godswood. He warns her that he does not kneel, but she takes no offence. Daenerys states that the Targaryens never claimed land north of the Wall, and those who return may remain the "Free Folk". Yet she is aware of how Tormund massacred villages before leading an assault on the Wall. She assures him of the vengeance her dragons can take, but pledges the gates of the Wall to remain open, as shall her hand in friendship. As she goes, Tormund insists that he took no pride in his destroying those villages. Daenerys contends that by sacrificing dozens of innocents, he saved many thousands more, and this is a burden all leaders must be prepared to bare._

  
Daenerys watches Rhaegal take flight and follows upon Drogon. As Sansa watches her go, Tyrion insists that Daenerys is their best hope, leading Sansa to reveal Jon's secret.

  
_Tormund, having invited Jamie and Davos ice-fishing, passes out drunk. Jamie wonders if this is what is considered amusement in the North, but Davos remarks that it happily reminds him of his youth. Jamie congratulates Davos on his rising up in the world, but he responds that he abandoned smuggling for his family, yet the better life he provided actually cost his son's life. Davos says that a better life for Matthas would be as a poor man, fishing with him in the bitter cold. Jamie argues that every man aspires to provide a better future for their family, but Davos counters that he should have aspired to keep his son alive, insisting that a man's sacred duty is to protect his children. He says how he would now defy Stannis, committing treason, by abducting Shireen upon even guessing she was in danger. Silently tormented, Jamie departs. Davos studies him, knowingly._

  
Jon says farewell to Tormund as he departs Winterfell with Ser Davos and Lord Royce.

  
_At the port of Saltspear, Alys Karstark leads the delegation to welcome the new lord of Winterfell, Rickon Stark, arriving aboard the "Feathered Kiss." Arya and Gendry await its next voyage. Alys greets Sarella, who introduces her to Gendry, the new lord of Storm's End. The captain explains that, with the Iron Fleet guarding King's Landing, she can raid the Iron Islands unchecked. She reports the southwest coast of Westeros is in disarray. A rebellion, led by the Brotherhood without Banners, has arisen in the Westerlands, and even Lannisport has fallen. The Reach is ablaze with rebellion and the Lords of Dorne and the Storm Lands may be the next to have their heads on spikes. Gendry is thrilled, so Arya wryly reminds him that he is now Lord of the Storm Lands. Rickon descends the gangplanks, and Northern soldiers are shocked to see him dressed in elaborate Dornish robes. Arya supresses her laughter and embraces him. She introduces him to Gendry, explaining that she sails with him to Storm's End, so Rickon congratulates them on their marriage. When Arya explains they are not marrying, Rickon is perplexed, wondering why else she would leave home. She chuckles, gives him one last kiss, and then drolly remarks that she can only imagine how thrilled Sansa is going to be to have him home._

  
Sailing toward Dragonstone, Grey Worm and Missandei hold hands. Tyrion tells Varys of Jon's secret, who highlights Jon's suitability to the throne. As Daenerys approaches Dragonstone, Rhaegal is shot through the neck by a scorpion bolt, plummeting into the sea. Daenerys flees as Drogon is fired on by the Iron Fleet. Grey Worm tells Missandei to abandon ship. Euron devastates Daenerys' fleet. Tyrion jumps overboard. _Suddenly, green fire explodes above the Iron Fleet. Bronn is launching barrels of wildfyre from the Dragonstone walls. As the Hound loads barrels, Sam refines timing the fuses. In alarm, Euron retreats._ As Tyrion and Varys wash ashore, Grey Worm searches for Missandei.

  
When word arrives of the attack, Sansa tells Jaime that Cersei is doomed.

  
Euron reports his victory to Cersei, who claims to be pregnant with his child. She orders the gates of the Red Keep remain open, making her subjects human shields to deter an all-out assault by Daenerys' dragon. Missandei has been presented by Euron as a gift.

  
_In Lannisport, Arya tells Gendry that she is disembarking there. Gendry anticipated this, presenting her a gift. It is a spring-loaded dart that can be hidden when worn around the wrist. Gendry tells her that the darts have been tipped with a Dornish poison. They kiss._

  
_Leaving Winterfell under cover of night, Jamie encounters Bran. He states that, for once in his life, he shall protect his child. Bran insists that he cannot. Jamie growls, "We'll see."_

  
_Anguy walks through a camp of the Brotherhood without Banners, carrying his bow past a bonfire where liberated peasants are drinking, dancing and playing music. He reaches the quiet edge of the tree line and hears something in the brush. He spins around with an arrow in his bow, but cannot fire. Arya smiles and lowers her wrist, having shot a dart through his bow string. Anguy recognizes her, and she requests to join the Brotherhood._

  
**Episode 8.4(b) : A Dream of Spring**

  
_Flanked by Sansa and Bran, Rickon accepts oaths of fealty from Northern Lords. Sansa quietly advises which have been disloyal. He ignores her critique of the Karstarks when Alys pledges her house to him. Sansa notices a flirtation as they smile at one another._

  
_At Riverrun, Lord Royce introduces Jon to Edmure, who does not recognise Daenerys as his sovereign, for his oath was to Robb Stark, and awaits word that Rickon accepts Daenerys as queen. Jon tells Davos to send a raven to the Lord of Winterfell. Edmure explains that House Tully lacks an army, and so Jon must keep the peace. Jon pledges to lend his army while they wait for Rickon's response. Edmure warns that his uncle, the Blackfish, fell in with the peasant rebellion led by the Brotherhood without Banners._   
_Around a communal firepit, Arya and Anguy listen to a ballad of the Hero of Winterfell. The people ask if she will lead the fight against the Golden Company, crushing rebellion in the Reach. She answers that she only ever fought alone. When the subject of Daenerys arises, there is rancorous debate. Anguy asks Arya's opinion. She is reticent to endorse Daenerys, but insists the dragon queen put the people's welfare above her ambition. Arya is asked to intercede with the queen on behalf of the Brotherhood. She consents._

  
_Jon is going over a map in his tent, a downpour of rain heard outside. Davos enters with the Blackfish, hands tied and in peasant clothes. He tells Jon that he was always struck by Lord Robin's resemblance to his aunt Catelyn and sees how much Jon looks like his aunt Lyanna. Jon does not respond but accuses the Blackfish of insurrection. He in turn counters that since Edmure surrendered, there is no Riverlands army to rebel against. The Blackfish denies joining the Brotherhood, yet makes clear the people themselves, led by the Brotherhood, drove the Lannisters from the Riverlands. He says people are too busy preventing the Green Fork from overflowing to worry about making oaths of fealty to Edmure. Davos confirms that the sudden arrival of spring has resulted in river levels threatening towns and fields throughout the area. Jon wants to see for himself._   
_In sight of the Twins, the Blackfish shows Jon and Davos the desperate attempt to build dikes along the river's edge in the driving rain. Davos notices a direwolf walking along the dyke, the people unafraid of it. The Blackfish says that many of the men were Tully soldiers who threw down their swords at their lord's orders, yet now Edmure demands they abandon holding back the river in order to reform his army. Peasants, both adults and children, gather about Jon. When Northern soldiers become defensive, Jon orders they stand down. The Blackfish proclaims Jon as the brother of King Robb, who comes to see their plight. Davos reminds Jon that Lord Edmure and Lord Royce expect him to marshal the Riverlands' men. Jon orders the Dothraki to proceed ahead, but the Army of the North will remain to assist in saving the Riverlands from flooding. Davos asks the Blackfish if the direwolf has a name, but it is Jon that answers her name is Nymeria._

  
Grey Worm plans a devastating attack on King's Landing. Varys argues this will result in innocent deaths, betraying Daenerys' best intentions. She insists that her destiny to free the world may be won at any cost. _Tyrion suggests that, to ensure the people's backing while waiting for Jon to arrive with the Dothraki, she accept an invitation by Arya Stark to lend support to the Brotherhood without Banners. She agrees to consider this option._

  
_Sansa reads a raven scroll from Storm's End, and sends Podrick to find and protect Arya._   
_Sansa meets Rickon and Alys, returning from a horse ride, asking why he instructed Winterfell's winter stores to be distributed among nobles and peasants returning home. Alys asserts that winter is obviously over, and Rickon concurs. Sansa is exasperated, asking if the Lord of Winterfell consults with anyone other than Lady Karstark. Maester Wolkan arrives with a scroll and Sansa is shocked that he hands it to Rickon instead of her. Rickon reads it, and hands it to Alys instead of her, telling Wolkan to respond that Jon speaks for House Stark. As Sansa angrily departs, Bran watches dispassionately._

  
_Cersei wanders through her children's chambers. A maid finds her fondling Myrcella's dresses, and Cersei angrily orders her out. Alone, she is drawn to the window, hearing Lady Taena singing in Valyrian. She is an elegant, middle-aged, olive-skinned beauty._   
_While Taena waits, Qyburn discreetly briefs his queen on her balcony, reporting that the Dothraki have crossed the Riverlands. Alarmed, she instructs Qyburn to order Captain Strickland to return with all haste. Qyburn warns that the Golden Company has spread across the Reach, so this may take weeks. Feigning confidence, Cersei rejoins Taena, complimenting her lover for smashing the rebellion outside Horn Hill. Taena jests that the Reach's peasantry is as effeminate as its nobility, and Cersei genuinely laughs, yet notices that Taena's humor hides concern for Strickland. Cersei asks if they shall marry, but Taena explains that she is Volantene aristocracy and her son may soon be elected triarch, but not if she were to re-marry a common soldier. Her son opposed the dragon queen, making enemies of the red priests and she fears they would expose her. Cersei remarks that the Red God is popular among the Brotherhood and inquires of Qyburn if they have followers in King's Landing. Taena bitterly speaks of how fanatics forced her separation from her only son. After another sip of wine, she tearfully admits that it was her own son that asked her to leave Volantis. She apologises to Cersei for her behavior, but Cersei is moved to take her hand and shows sympathy as her new friend weeps._

  
_Riding in the pouring rain, Jaime is joined by a congenial septon named Meribald, who has received an appointment in King's Landing. He is eager for company as the road is dangerous with highwaymen. Jaime is surprised that Meribald shows such pity for these bandits, but he explains that many are "broken men", soldiers recruited with the promise of adventure, shattered by years of war, and driven by hardship to become more beast than man. Jaime grows suspicious of two riders approaching and warns the septon to ride a pace behind him, but as Jaime draws his sword, he is clubbed by his companion._

  
_Wet, dirty and exhausted, Jon and Davos return to Riverrun to find Edmure conversing with Lord Royce, who has agreed to break the power of the peasants in exchange for Edmure granting him possession of the Twins. Jon is outraged and demands they take more time to help their people and less plotting against them, but Royce counters that Daenerys promised to reward her nobles with territory. Jon storms out. Privately, Davos counsels him not to alienate nobles they need to win, but Jon requests he send a raven._

  
_Arya is conducted to a dockside tavern in Duskendale, now an impromptu headquarters for invasion. She notices the Hound, with Sam, loading barrels on a wagon. Inside, Arya tells Daenerys that the Brotherhood fought the Lannisters for years and seeks common cause with her. Daenerys, taking notice of Arya's dagger, asks if they support her claim. Arya admits to little consensus but states that she has expressed how the dragon queen seeks the liberation of all people from oppression. Tyrion points out that allying with the Brotherhood risks alienating the nobles, but Daenerys agrees to meet their leadership._

_Outside the tavern, Varys discreetly approaches Arya. He explains that he knows Arya has seen war from the people's point of view and asks what she is prepared to do to prevent a catastrophe at King's Landing. He asks her to, once again, be an emissary._   
_Tyrion brings Daenerys a raven scroll from Jon. She reads it, and Tyrion warns that her response must be careful, for she can hardly afford to lose the support of nobles in the Vale and the Riverlands. Boldly, she writes "Break the wheel" to Jon. Tyrion acquiesces._

  
_At a banquet, Sansa watches Rickon enjoying himself in Alys Karstark's company at the head table. Lord Manderley greets Sansa and, after complimenting her on her leadership of the Stark forces during the Long Night, states that he has a delicate matter he would like to discuss with her. She is flattered and asks if this might concern Rickon's decision to pledge the North to House Targaryen. She insists that if the Northern nobles desire to convince him otherwise, they must do so soon. Lord Manderley states diplomatically that they may discuss it later, but for now he would be honored to introduce her to his sons, whom he waves forward. She recoils, humiliated that she might now be only valued for her marriageability. She expresses to Bran how thoroughly betrayed she feels, but he responds that the North is not meant for her. She is deeply crushed by his words._

  
_Sam accompanies the Hound, driving a wagon filled with barrels of wildfyre, surrounded by hoards of Dothraki horsemen. Sam speculates about the unexpectedly good weather and discusses its scientific possibilities. The Hound is unimpressed with Sam's opinion on anything, as he was unable to re-create wildfyre. He threatens Sam if he keeps talking, and then is annoyed by Sam's silence. Sam asks him if he is excited to be back in the land of his youth, and the Hound states that he is excited about blowing it up. Arriving at the castle of Deep Den, Sam asks if civilians might be inside, leading the Hound to ask if Sam really believes the Dothraki are here to liberate the poor people of Westeros._

  
_Jaime awakens in a clean bed in a simple farmhouse. His golden hand rests on a table. He gets out of bed, dressed in a nightshirt, and enters a front room where a family sits by the fireplace, the father telling tales of Ser Jaime. Seeing him, the wife withdraws to the kitchen, as the father bows, offering Jaime his seat. He is fifty with a crippled leg. Seven children range from teens to infancy. As Jaime looks at the pretty thirtysomething wife, she avoids his gaze. The father introduces himself as a retired Lannister officer who fought with him at Pyke. He found Jaime along the roadside, his sword and purse gone, yet recognized him, bringing him home. As the father fetches a warm drink, the younger children stare in awe. Jaime asks the father how he gets by and is told that his wife has an inheritance. The father speaks of the treachery of the Starks, making Jaime uneasy as he proclaims nothing made him prouder than his eldest son dying for House Lannister at Highgarden. When Jaime's eyes finally meet the wife's, she sees he recognizes her._

  
_At the Twins, Podrick meets the Blackfish, heading north with Nymeria. He explains to Pod that there is no place for him in the south, and so he’s crossing the Green Fork before Edmure reinstates the toll. Podrick tells him that he is searching for Arya, and invites the Blackfish to join the quest. The old man insists that he is too tired, merely hoping to be taken in by the Night's Watch. Podrick suggests he may find himself welcome at Winterfell. As the Blackfish rides on, he turns to notice that Nymeria is now following Pod and decides to join them after all._

  
_At the entrance to a tunnel, Sam is distressed by the Dothraki's treatment of prisoners digging beneath the castle to blow it up with wildfyre. At camp, he reports the abuse to the Hound, who is more concerned that the Dothraki brought only ale and no wine. They hear girls crying and go to investigate. A dozen frightened young women are being kept in a paddock and Sam asks the guards about them in broken Dothraki. He translates to the Hound that they are being kept as sex slaves, but the Hound mocks him for stating the obvious. The Hound tries to walk away but sees the Dothraki add one noticeably young girl to the paddock. He scowls and grabs Sam by his shirt, telling him they need to talk._

  
_The old soldier and his wife help Jaime onto a barge being sent down river to arrive at King's Landing. It is filled with vegetables and farm animals. The husband gives Jaime what he says is his proudest possession, Catelyn Stark's own dagger, which he bought from one of Walder Frey's bastards after the Red Wedding. Jaime awkwardly accepts it. As the husband pays the captain, the wife shyly approaches Jaime. Neither know what to say. Finally, she puts a silver coin in his hand and tells him simply that this is the last of it. He nods. She says "Farewell, Ser Jaime," and he responds, "Goodbye, Tysha."_

  
_Inside his tent, Sam ties a small bag of coins to his belt, and unwraps his family sword, "Trueheart". Outside, the Hound impatiently tells him to hurry. It is night, and most of the Dothraki gather drunkenly around a bonfire. Sam and the Hound quietly proceed to the edge of camp, where four Dothraki are guarding the women's paddock. Sam and the Hound each hold two large beer steins. With a broad smile, the Hound passes the guards two tankards, but as he turns back to take the other two from Sam, he instead pulls his sword and begins cutting the guards down. After swiftly killing all four, he turns to see Sam still trying to pull his sword from its scabbard. The Hound tells him that he hopes Sam has more talent at running from a fight and tosses him the key to the cage._   
_The Hound leads a wagon, filled with barrels, to where the Dothraki gather. One barrel is tapped, and he begins pouring ale from it, simply yelling "ale" over and over. Already drunk, the Dothraki jostle to get to the tap. As the mob grows more unruly, the Hound backs away from the tap while holding one last cup, and they rudely serve themselves. He bumps into a Dothraki rider even bigger than he is, who holds a large wooden torch. He looks at the torch with trepidation yet trades his ale for the flame. The Hound goes to the back of the wagon, where the torch reveals that all the other barrels are filled with wildfyre. Taking a breath, he places the burning wood amongst the barrels in the wagon and walks away, moving ever faster until he is racing, his eyes wide with fear. Atop a nearby ridge, Sam leads the female prisoners away through the dark when the valley below is engulfed in an explosion of green flame. Sam encourages all to keep moving._

  
**Episode 8.4(c) : A Feast for Crows**

  
_Arya waits in the courtyard of the Red Keep. She quietly counts the guards at the gate as a wagon enters the courtyard, then counts the guards who inspect the wagon before kitchen staff unload it. A cat rubs Arya's boot, and she recognizes it. She watches as it as it jumps onto a barrel, then onto an awning, then up onto another window with a very distinctive blue flower vase. She smiles at the efficiency of its path. A steward arrives and orders her to leave her sword and her dagger in the courtyard. She complies._   
_As they walk down a Red Keep corridor, Arya notices the blue vase in the window, and counts two guards in the hallway. She enters Cersei's salon, where she is having wine with Lady Taena. Missandei stands in the room, a collar around her neck, with a chain held by the Mountain. Arya tries to ignore the provocation. Lady Taena asks if the Hero of Winterfell defeated the White Walkers by warding them off with a candle and waited for them to melt in the new spring. Cersei chuckles, and suggests that Arya is there as her lack of marriageability makes her expendable. Maintaining composure, Arya offers to suspend hostilities for one last opportunity to negotiate. Cersei looks to Qyburn, who nods. The Queen states that she may accept Daenerys' plea. Arya proposes releasing Missandei as an act of good faith. Cersei offers to show where her faith lies, signaling the Mountain to punch the prisoner in the face, breaking her teeth. Arya internalizes her outrage. Encouraged by Taena, Cersei becomes bolder in her insults, calling the Starks cowards, and saying that Jon, by selling himself to Daenerys, is more of a whore than Sansa ever was. Arya stares ever more intently at Cersei's jugular. The queen's voice seems ever more distant while Arya fingers the mechanism around her wrist. She fails to notice the Mountain observing her more intently. Arya is readying herself to fire when the Mountain swiftly moves between Cersei and her. Cersei does not understand, yet Arya, suspecting the Mountain perceives her intent, quickly asks for Cersei's answer._   
_Arya tries to stay cool as she realizes that the Mountain is following her to the courtyard. She attempts to retrieve her weapons, but the Mountain breaks "Needle" over his knee and then places her Valyrian steel dagger in his own belt. She calmly bows and leaves._

  
_Deep in the forest, men and women gather before a hastily build stage, on which Tyrion and Anguy discuss protocol. The Unsullied march forth with Daenerys, who mounts the dais with Grey Worm. Tyrion discreetly suggests she smile. Thanking Anguy, she states that her family was as guilty as other noble houses of putting selfish ambition above the needs of the people. She confirms what red priests have said, that from Slavers' Bay to Winterfell, she has freed and protected the common man. A woman speaks up, saying her father and husband died fighting the Lannisters, accusing Daenerys of planning to give land they won to other nobles that support her. Daenerys insists this is untrue, and a heckler asks why a Lannister stands beside her. Anguy begs the crowd show respect, calmly requesting land won by the Brotherhood be henceforth governed by it. Daenerys promises so if the Brotherhood support her claim. A man demands that she put a stop to the Dothraki, who he says are worse than the Golden Company in ravaging the land. Daenerys insists the Dothraki are here to liberate them, and the crowd begins to turn on her. As she defends her allies, an arrow flies from the trees toward her, and is blocked by Grey Worm's shield. He hustles her away as the Unsullied advance upon the people, killing some down front. Tyrion and Anguy try to keep order as the crowd flees in terror._   
_In Daenerys' tent, Tyrion and Varys watch as Anguy begs for the queen's forgiveness, accepting responsibility for not vetting the representatives. He requests an opportunity for a smaller committee to negotiate with her. Daenerys tells him that people need to be governed, and if they cannot do it for themselves, then she will appoint others that will._

  
_Entering the Dragon Pit, Taena tells a joke about slaves on a burning boat praying to the Lord of Light, and she and Cersei giggle. Qyburn is waiting on a dais while a dozen people are held in a wooden cage guarded by the Mountain. Several children are held off to the side by Lannister guards. Qyburn addresses the captives as worshipers of the Lord of Light, citing that if they believe death by fire is the purest death, they may take this opportunity to prove their faith in the Red God, or rejoin their children and survive by renouncing their lord. Guards drench the kindling beneath the prisoners in wildfyre. One young woman rejoins her children, but though others quake with fear, no one else does so. Some continue to reassure their children even as the Mountain lights the wildfyre. Children scream as their parents are set ablaze. As the screams of the burning cease, Cersei, sipping wine, quips that she does now feel purified. She is eager to see Taena's response and is shocked to see her face an expression of horror, hand over her mouth and eyes full of tears. Cersei looks back at the burning cage and the wailing children. For a moment, her face reveals a sense of shame before hardening again into resolve._

  
_Arya stands before Daenerys and her advisers, having recounted her negotiations with Cersei. Daenerys' and Grey Worm's faces display shock and anguish. Tyrion thanks her and escorts her out. Outside, the Blackfish and the Hound wait for audiences. Referred to as Ser Brynden when invited inside, the Blackfish politely acknowledges the Hound, and glances at Arya as he passes her. She examines the Hound, his clothes blackened, advising that unless he has good news, he may want to return later. The Hound rolls his eyes. She suggests that they need each others' help. Inside, Tyrion asks the Blackfish to produce the letter of introduction that Jon Snow gave him. While Tyrion reads it, the Blackfish inquires after the young girl who exited. Tyrion identifies her as the Hero of Winterfell. The Blackfish remarks on a resemblance to her brother Jon. Tyrion declines to comment, but asks if it is true that he travels with a direwolf. Outside, Nymeria sniffs the ground where Arya and the Hound were moments before, and begins to track them. Podrick, curious, watches her depart._

  
_On the road to King's Landing,_ Varys fears for Daenerys' mental stability and tells Tyrion that Jon would be a superior choice as king. Tyrion realizes Varys intends to betray her.

  
_Sam, dressed as a civilian, rides by carriage with "Trueheart", and fondles his mother's thimble. The carriage stops, and he sees Horn Hill is a smoldering ruin. Devastated, he walks through its empty, blackened halls. Hearing a baby's whimper, he finds Talla, his sister, holding an infant. She explains that after the baby was born, they were attacked by the peasant rebellion. Little Sam, resentfully believed to be the heir of Randyll Tarly, was taken by the mob and Horn Hill set ablaze. Although Talla escaped with the baby, Gilly and their mother died. Shortly after, the Golden Company wiped out the peasants and Little Sam was found among the dead. Talla tells Sam that Gilly, before she died, named their daughter Snow. Holding his child, Sam tells his sister the name is beautiful._

  
_Arriving at the walls of King's Landing, Cersei asks Qyburn if Lady Taena will be joining them. Qyburn reveals that her friend boarded a ship bound for Volantis that morning._  
Daenerys and her army arrive outside the walls. Tyrion meets with Qyburn, as Cersei and Daenerys demand each other's surrender, with Cersei threatening to kill Missandei. Tyrion attempts to appeal to Cersei's humanity. Missandei uses her last words to yell "Dracarys." The Mountain beheads her, devastating both Daenerys and Grey Worm.

  
_Varys opens a scroll with a Dornish seal that states in part, "found Ashara in Qarth."_ A servant girl informs Varys that Daenerys is not eating. He says, "try again at supper."  
Varys implores Jon to take the Iron Throne, but Jon refuses to betray Daenerys. Tyrion tells Daenerys of Varys' disloyalty, and she realizes that he and Jon betrayed her trust.  
Varys burns a letter _to Arianne, urging "return to Westeros,"_ when Grey Worm comes to arrest him. On the beach, Daenerys, Jon and Tyrion wait with Drogon. Tyrion admits his betrayal. Varys nods, and tells him that he hopes he is in the wrong. _He reminds Tyrion that he promised to one day tell him what, as a child, he heard the disembodied voice speak from the flames. Varys explains that it said that a destroyer, conceived in the Red Keep, would be the end of all living things._ Daenerys orders Drogon to incinerate Varys.  
Grey Worm is given Missandei's slave collar, her only possession, by Daenerys. When Jon enters, she says that she does not have people's love in Westeros. Jon assures her that he loves her. When he resists her kiss, Daenerys recognizes fear must be her ally.  
Tyrion implores Daenerys to spare the common folk of King's Landing if the city bells ring a surrender, and she nods to Grey Worm. She informs Tyrion that Jaime Lannister has been captured on his way to King's Landing and warns Tyrion not to fail her again.

  
Peasants pass through the gates of King's Landing _, including Arya and the Hound_.  
As Jon and Tyrion come ashore outside King's Landing, Davos _and Bronn_ await them. Jon tells Davos the attack will be in the morning. Tyrion pulls _Bronn_ to the side _, asking a favor. Bronn scoffs, but Tyrion entices him with the Lordship of Casterly Rock itself._

  
_At night, Arya and the Hound approach a door on a side street. Arya knocks. Ser Ilyn Payne answers, an old man walking with a cane. The Hound punches him in the face. As he falls, Arya pulls her knife and kills him. The Hound approves of her technique._  
Tyrion bluffs the Unsullied to visit Jaime. Tyrion begs he persuade Cersei to surrender, _explaining that Bronn will sail them out from a secret cave beneath the Red Keep. He returns Jaime's dagger._ Tyrion thanks Jaime for being the only one to have loved him.

  
**Episode 8.5 : The Bells**

  
The Iron Fleet prepare scorpions, as archers mount the city walls. _"Ilyn Payne"_ and the Hound walk a main street. Jaime enters the city as the Golden Company exit. While the Northern army masses, Tyrion instructs Jon Snow to cease fighting if he hears the bells.  
Cersei overlooks the city with confidence. _Guards open a door to the Red Keep for "Ilyn Payne," and the Hound steps through and kills them. "Payne" takes off his face to reveal Arya, who removes heals off her shoes. The Hound, disgusted by "the face", asks how she can stand doing that, and Arya confirms she does indeed hate wearing high heals._ Doors to the main gate of the Red Keep close, and Jaime searches for another way in.  
Daenerys surprises Euron by camouflaging her attack in the sunlight. Drogon burns the Iron Fleet, including Euron's ship. King's Landing's scorpions are destroyed one by one. As the Golden Company faces Dothraki, Unsullied and Northern armies, they can hear explosions. Drogon blasts the main gate, overwhelming the Golden Company. Captain Strickland is killed by Grey Worm. Dothraki ride into the city, cutting down the Lannister army, as Unsullied and Northern troops follow. Drogon finishes scorpions on the walls and the Golden Company outside. Cersei is shocked. Tyrion walks among the dead.  
Jaime reaches the cave _where Bronn, waiting by a small boat, has concern that Jaime is coming from the wrong direction. As Jaime assures him that he will return promptly, Bronn sees men approaching by sea on a makeshift raft. Through a spyglass, he sees Euron is among them and starts to wave them in. Jaime instructs him to stop, but Bronn reminds him that Pentos is a long way, and he is not a sailor. Jaime reluctantly relents._  
Qyburn informs Cersei of their massive losses and is taken aback by Cersei's absurd confidence. _He inquires if he should implement their final option, and Cersei consents. Arya and the Hound disagree on if Cersei would observe the battle from one tower or hide in another. Hearing footsteps, they hide. Qyburn crosses the floor map of Westeros to descend a torchlit stairwell. Arya insists that Qyburn will surely lead them to Cersei._  
Jon, Grey Worm and Davos face frightened Lannister men. Tyrion watches a bell tower.  
 _Euron and three other survivors join Bronn and Jaime, who orders the Ironborn to help them sail Cersei to Pentos. Euron states that, having "f*cked the queen," he would not mind keeping her as his new concubine. Jaime reaches for his knife. Euron is faster, but Jaime blocks him with his gold hand, ensnaring the blade in its fingers. He stabs Euron in the throat. Euron smiles, flashing his purple teeth, and disappears. Jaime and Bronn are shocked as Euron re-appears behind Jaime's back, stabbing him. Jaime collapses to his knees. Bronn draws his sword. Euron orders his men to kill Bronn and proceeds into the cave, stating that he must pay a debt to the Warlocks. Bronn fights the Ironborn._  
Cersei grows despondent. As Drogon flies over the city, the people run in panic. Drogon perches on the wall, roaring down at them. Lannister soldiers throw down their swords. The people begin to implore "Ring the bells!" From the Red Keep, Cersei can hear them.  
 _Arya and the Hound enter a small, circular, stone chamber, lit by torchlight. Wildfyre is in a pot in the room, with six iron balls. Across the chamber are six shafts, large enough for the balls to roll down. To their right, a stairway leads up, while another on their left descends. There is no sign of Qyburn. The Hound blames her for leading him nowhere, but Arya tells him that she will take the staircase up, and he must search down below._  
Tyrion eyes the bell tower in anticipation, and Drogon in fear. Daenerys looks to the Red Keep. Cersei stares back. The bells begin to ring. Jon exhales, while Cersei is forlorn.

  
_One scorpion is still intact, hidden in a turret at the Red Keep. Euron drinks from a flask, a purple liquid dribbling down. He takes aim with triumphant pride. As he pulls the lever, he is stabbed in the back by Qyburn. The bolt fires across the city. Euron's shock lasts only a second before he again evaporates. Daenerys sees the bolt sailing toward her. Qyburn stands confused, and a knife crosses his throat. Behind him, Euron whispers in his ear, "Traitor." Daenerys tries to arouse Drogon to respond as she sees the bolt coming fast. Before Qyburn's throat is cut, yet another knife plunges into Euron's heart through his back. The scorpion bolt just misses Daenerys and Drogon. Euron topples backward, sparing Qyburn, who turns to see that it is Arya who saved his life. As Daenerys' terror subsides, her rage escalates. Euron dies, eyes wide in shock. Arya, now unarmed, studies Qyburn, who wields a dragonglass dagger in his hand. "Valar Morghulis," he says to her. Unsure, she responds with "Valar Dohaeris." Qyburn nods, and bids her to follow him._  
 _Daenerys scans furiously for who fired the bolt._ Her anger boils over. Drogon takes flight.

  
_Arya re-enters the circular chamber with Qyburn. She asks why he saved Daenerys. He tells her that he has long served the Targaryens, stating that this room was built years ago by King Aerys, connecting six massive wildfyre caches at locations across the city._  
Daenerys flies Drogon over King's Landing as men, women and children flee in terror.  
 _Qyburn dips an iron ball in the pot. Lighting it up, he walks to one of the shafts. Arya asks why he seeks to destroy the city if he serves Daenerys. He explains that he serves her father. He says that once the Many-Faced God is promised names, "be it twenty days, twenty weeks or twenty years, death is certain." Arya has a flash of recognition, asking "Who are you?" Qyburn smiles, removing his face to reveal Jaqen H'ghar. Arya's face goes blank. Without conscious intent, she raises her wrist, firing a dart into her mentor's chest. Shocked, he falls over. Arya regains her senses, realizing what she has done._  
Daenerys swoops down on Drogon and incinerates fleeing soldiers and civilians alike. Tyrion watches in horror. Grey Worm leads the Unsullied to mercilessly attack largely disarmed Lannister soldiers. Grey Worm sees Jon try to hold back his men. Cersei and Tyrion both observe Drogon destroying the city. Northern soldiers begin to rape and kill civilians. Jon sees Lannister men helping civilians escape, and he saves a woman from being raped by his men. Finally, Daenerys turns to the Red Keep, indifferent to civilians.  
Cersei and her queen's guards descend tower stairs as surrounding walls collapse. All the guards are killed save the Mountain, who protects Cersei. _She wriggles out from the debris, but the Mountain remains pinned. After she leaves him behind, the rubble rises._  
As Drogon blasts the Red Keep, Cersei reaches the map floor, despairing, debris falling about her. Jaime finds her and they embrace. Bleeding from the side, he leads her out.  
 _Arya tends to Jaqen, now paralysed. Explosions are heard all around. Jaqen asks her to complete his mission. She explains that she is not "No One", but Arya Stark. Distantly, the Hound calls out for her from the downward stairwell. Jaqen, voice failing, warns that the Mountain will come for her, and poisoned darts are not enough. He offers her his dragonglass dagger. "Death is certain," he says, and dies. Arya sheds a tear and goes._  
 _Arya enters the Red Keep's cellar, discovering that the Hound is blocking Cersei and Jaime's escape. Jaime, his side drenched in blood, can only stand with Cersei's help. Cersei is seeking to bribe the Hound, but Arya insists that he is no longer her whore. Explosions grow ever closer. She offers to show Cersei what a whore looks like, tossing down Ser Ilyn's face. Arya proudly tells Cersei that while the children of Lord Tywin may hire whores to do their killing, she is the daughter of Ned Stark, who taught that the one "who passes the sentence should swing the sword." She draws her dragonglass dagger. Deteriorating, Jaime whispers for Cersei to flee for the cellar exit, promising Bronn is waiting there to protect her. She runs as Jaime stumbles toward the Hound, his knife drawn yet barely able to walk. The Hound assures Arya that Cersei has no where to go, and swats away Jaime's blade. Jaime is backhanded across the face, and tumbles like a rag doll, unable to get up._  
 _Explosions knock Cersei down and she looks back where Arya and the Hound loom menacingly over Jaime. Horrified, she screams for them to stop, running to her brother. Cradling him, she begs they spare his life, and Arya is unexpectedly moved. The Hound picks up Jaime's knife, giving it to Arya, taking the dragonglass for himself. She recognizes Jaime's knife, a carved fish on the handle. "She was fierce," he whispers. She gazes at Cersei, cradling Jaime. Arya cannot kill her and lowers the knife. She expects the Hound's disapproval, but he says, "Good girl. Now go. Hurry if you want to live." Arya thanks him and runs. He then grabs Cersei by the hair, demanding, "Where is he?!" Tearfully, she points up._

  
_The Hound finds the Mountain alone on the ruined steps, now freed of the rubble that pinned him._ "Hello, big brother," he says. Drogon swirls around the keep as they fight.  
As chunks of debris start to fall from the ceiling, _Jaime pleads with Cersei to save their baby, but Cersei tearfully tells him to just look into her eyes. She kisses him as he dies._  
The Hound runs a sword through the Mountain's stomach, but it does not kill him. While Arya runs through chaos in the streets, the Hound is brutally beaten by the Mountain.  
The Mountain starts to choke his brother. The Hound _pulls the dragonglass dagger from his belt and_ stabs him repeatedly about the abdomen and the neck, but to no avail. The Mountain pushes his thumbs into the Hound's eyes. _Desperate, the Hound shoves the dragonglass dagger into his brother's heart._ The Mountain lets him go, and steps back in a daze, his face expressing confusion. Blind in one eye, _the Hound looks up at him, as his brother's eyes turn from blood red to a fiery yellow. Sensing catastrophe in this transformation,_ the Hound tackles him, and they tumble through the flaming ruins below.

Jon and Davos survey the devastation, and Jon orders his men to evacuate the city.  
Arya wakes in choking dust and is nearly killed by a collapsing tower. She encourages civilians to flee, but fails to save a mother and child, killed by Drogon and the Dothraki.  
 _Cersei is cradling Jaime's corpse as debris falls all about her. Bronn finds Cersei and tells her that they must go. She does not respond. Trying a new tack, he says that she cannot save Jaime, but she can save his child. She confesses that she is not carrying Jaime's child. Bronn tells her that he knows she is lying, as the whole city knows she is pregnant. "I am," she says, "with Euron's." Bronn shakes his head, starts to leave, but returns, saying he will not give Tyrion an excuse to get out of their deal. He removes Jaime's golden hand. Cersei angrily protests, but Bronn tells her she is going to need it._

  
Arya awakens in the quiet ruin of the city, white ash falling all around. She sees charred corpses of the mother and child she tried to help. Nearby a _direwolf_ is watching her _, and she realizes it is Nymeria._ It is nervous, but she comforts it. They leave the city together.

  
**Episode 8.6 : The Iron Throne**

  
Tyrion, Jon and Davos walk through the ruined city. _A black raven watches._ As Tyrion goes his own way, he refuses Jon's offer of an escort. He walks toward the Red Keep.  
Jon and Davos find Grey Worm summarily executing Lannister officers. Jon tries to stop it, and the Unsullied turn on him. Davos counsels him to walk away. _The raven follows._  
Tyrion walks through Cersei's chambers, everything covered in _ash_. He descends into the collapsed cellar and discovers Jaime's corpse _, minus his golden hand_. Tyrion sobs.

  
Through a _rain of ash_ , Jon Snow walks through the Dothraki and Unsullied columns. From across the plaza, _Podrick_ sees him ascend a grand staircase while Grey Worm watches with some distain from above. Drogon lands, and Daenerys, in her speech, thanks the Dothraki for fulfilling their promise to her. As Tyrion arrives, she pledges to the Unsullied that they shall continue to "break the wheel" around the world. Daenerys and Tyrion reproach one another, and Tyrion throws away his badge. She orders his arrest. Led away, he stares at Jon, who Daenerys looks upon suspiciously. _He then passes Pod, who places a hand on the hilt of his sword, but Tyrion sternly shakes his head. Troubled, Podrick looks to Jon instead._ As Daenerys goes, Jon sees _Podrick, asking why he has come. Podrick explains that Sansa sent him to find Arya. When Jon states that he does not know where Arya is, Podrick tells him that he does know, and Jon must follow him now._

  
_Podrick leads Jon outside the city's walls, accompanied by ten Northern soldiers. The raven follows. They pass Nymeria, impaled with a spear, being tended to by the Blackfish, who rises and joins them. As they pass stacks of Lannister swords, the Blackfish signals Pod to stay behind. They next find the paddocks where Lannister soldiers are being held. Unconscious, Arya is in one. Lannister soldiers watch over her, including some of those who once shared a meal with her on the road._   
_Jon orders the Unsullied to grant he and the Blackfish entry. He questions the soldiers, who recount attempting to help women escape the city, protecting them from rape, and were set upon by Dothraki. Their situation seemed hopeless when Arya and her wolf arrived. One says that he never saw a girl fight like that, and another confesses that he never saw anyone fight like that. After she saved them, a squad of Unsullied, who Arya trusted would help, struck her unconscious and impaled her wolf. The Blackfish asks a guard about the women, and is told that they were given to the Dothraki._   
_Grey Worm arrives with a dozen Unsullied, and Jon asks why the men are being held. Grey Worm insists that he answers only to Daenerys, and these soldiers must face justice for their murder of the Dothraki. He will allow Jon to take Arya. Jon kneels next to her, examining a large blow to the head. Lovingly, he brushes her hair. Grey Worm adds that she may yet face the queen's judgement. Jon stiffens. He demands the soldiers be released. Grey Worm refuses. Jon unsheathes his sword. Northern soldiers, Lannister prisoners and the Unsullied are alarmed. Grey Worm raises his weapon, yet no one, for a long moment, makes a move. Arya begins to stir, and one Unsullied turns his spear toward her neck. The Blackfish, without another thought, brings his sword down, nearly bisecting him._   
_The Blackfish is now drenched in Unsullied blood. All stare in shock and horror, violence inevitable. Grey Worm nods, and attacks Jon as the Unsullied strike against the Stark soldiers. Lannister men, standing back, discover Podrick passing them swords. As Lannister supports Stark, each register momentary awareness of the irony. Grey Worm and Jon fight one on one, while the Blackfish marshals Stark and Lannister men against the Unsullied. Separate from the fray, Grey Worm engages in a contest of his dexterity with a spear against Jon's speed with a sword. Grey Worm's anger is matched by Jon's resolve. Finally, Jon brings his sword down upon Grey Worm's spear, cleaving it, and taking the end off his fingers. Turning the blade of his spear into a dagger, Grey Worm comes at Jon, who bashes his skull with "Longclaw's" hilt, knocking him unconscious. As Jon stands over him, another squad of Unsullied arrive, pointing their spears at Jon._   
_From one side, the Blackfish arrives with Podrick, the few surviving Northern soldiers and some two dozen freed Lannister soldiers. He orders they stand back, lest Jon be killed while they attempt to save him. Davos arrives with another twenty Northern soldiers, realizing quick thinking must be used to prevent great carnage. He states that Jon is Daenerys' betrothed, an assertion that takes Jon aback. Davos suggests that only the queen can determine if Jon is in the wrong, and the Unsullied must stand down. Leaderless, they lower their spears and tend to Grey Worm. Davos hustles Jon away, as the Blackfish follows with Arya in his arms. Davos advises Jon to immediately take his army north. Instead, Jon instructs Podrick to direct the freed Lannister soldiers to commandeer a ship and take Arya to Storm's End. He orders Davos to assemble the army outside the city gates. Davos asks where he is going, and Jon tells him that he needs advice._

  
Jon visits Tyrion, who states that Daenerys killed more that day than truly evil men did their entire lives, and she is far from done. Tyrion demands Jon trust his moral compass over her moral certainty. Jon quotes, "Love is the death of duty." Tyrion says Jon "is the shield that guards the realms of men." Tyrion pleads Jon think first of protecting Sansa.  
Jon _, followed by a black raven,_ is confronted by Drogon, who is covered in white _ash_.  
Daenerys finds the Iron Throne is intact. Jon confronts her. She insists she "cannot hide behind small mercies," as ruthlessness is necessary for a better world. She assures him that they alone may decide how to shape that world. Through tears, Jon affirms his fealty, stabbing her as they kiss. As he lays her upon a floor of white _ash, she whispers to Jon, "I'm pregnant."_ Drogon finds Daenerys dead and Jon accepts his fate. Drogon rears up _, but his eyes flash white. The dragon calms, looking at Jon with strange restraint. Again, Drogon's eyes flash. The dragon violently shakes its head, as if it is trying to free itself. It glares at Jon with both confusion and outrage, and prepares to incinerate him. Again, its eyes flash, and it desists. Again, its disposition changes as it tries to shake free from a psychic invader. Frustrated,_ it melts the Iron Throne and carries Daenerys' body away.

  
_Lady Taena, sailing into Volantis, observes a dragon overhead. It settles atop the Red Temple. High Priestess Kinvara arrives with some acolytes, discovering Daenerys. Kinvara holds no fear of Drogon. "And you, beautiful one," she remarks to the corpse. "Might you give yourself to the will of the Lord of Light?" She caresses Daenerys' face. "I think not. That which does not burn cannot be set alight." Broken-hearted, Drogon flies away. As the priestess watches, her hand brushes against Jon's dagger. In astonishment, Kinvara examines it, resting her hand on Daenerys' abdomen. Smiling, she orders the cadaver brought below._

  
_Bronn ties off a small boat to a busy dock in Pentos. He and Cersei show themselves heavily exposed to the elements. She still carries Jaime's hand as she climbs onto the dock. The former queen orders Bronn as to her requirements for accommodation and food, and realizes he is gone. Alone on the busy dock, she is ignored by throngs of people going about their day. Afraid, she clutches Jaime's hand to her chest, its fingers by her neck._

  
Grey Worm leads Tyrion to the Dragon Pit where the Lords of Westeros assemble _, and they both are shocked to see Drogon reposing in one corner of the ruin_. Present are Sansa, Arya, Bran _and Lord Rickon Stark_ , Lords Arryn and Royce of the Vale, Edmure Tully of the Riverlands, Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill and Lord Gendry Baratheon of the Storm Lands. _Sarella Sand represents Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne. Victaria Greyjoy gazes at Bran with melancholy, while he looks back with only mild acknowledgment._ Sansa argues with Grey Worm about Jon's absence. Victaria's assertion that Jon is a criminal elicits a threat from Arya. Ser Davos fails to buy off Grey Worm. Tyrion argues Jon's fate is best decided by a new king, and they must determine who that shall be. Edmure's application is ignored. Sam's plea for democracy is laughed down. Tyrion suggests Bran, keeper of their historical memory, is uniquely qualified, and future kings, rather than inherit the throne, shall be chosen. Grey Worm vetoes any pardon for Jon, _demanding they anoint a ruler who shall dispense justice for his queen. Threateningly, Drogon rises from slumber. The assembled lords are alarmed as the dragon advances. Astonished, Grey Worm realizes that he is who provokes the dragon._  
 _Bran informs them that Drogon will not forgive Jon, but neither shall it countenance the demise of the Targaryen dynasty. Grey Worm accuses Bran of stealing the dragon's will, but Bran states, in Valyrian, that "a dragon is not a slave." He says he knows Drogon's mind, and Drogon knows his. Together, they are "the Song of Ice and Fire." Rickon Stark, Victaria Greyjoy,_ Robin Arryn, Edmure Tully and Gendry Baratheon assent to Bran's selection _, though Sarella defers Dorne's decision. Sansa lobbies Rickon to proclaim the North as independent, but Rickon desires to support his brother. Bran sees her disappointment, telling her that he shall need her help. Sadly, she nods._ When Bran is proclaimed to be Lord of the Six Kingdoms, he names Tyrion as Hand, over Grey Worm's objection.

  
Tyrion tells Jon that he is sentenced to join the Night's Watch. _Tyrion assures him that, though they may no longer require a wall, a "shield to guard the realms of men" is ever needed._ Jon asks if he did the right thing. Tyrion says to, "Ask me in twenty years."

  
Jon is escorted to the docks. Led past Grey Worm, he finds that Sansa, Arya and Bran wait for him. Sansa apologizes for allowing his banishment _, and Jon acknowledges that the North missed having a great queen_. Arya announces her intention is to explore the Western Sea _, showing Jon an elegant sword given to her by Gendry_. Jon kneels before Bran _asking if he shall be Aegon Targaryen or Jon Snow. Bran names him the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, stating that he must determine what they shall become, be it only of the north or, as Daenerys might have envisioned, across the Narrow Sea. Bran grants him discretion to determine what the oath of the Night's Watch becomes._

  
_The Blackfish,_ Commander of the Kingsguard, completes the record of Jaime's deeds.  
Tyrion prepares the Small Council for its first meeting in Bran's service. Ser Davos, Ser Bronn and Maester Samwell join him, with Sam presenting a history of the War of Five Kings that lacks mention of Tyrion. _Sam explains that Archmaester Ebrose believes that war and revolution tend to be the product of complex social forces rather that individual personalities._ King Brandon enters, escorted by _the Blackfish,_ Podrick _and Sansa_. _The Blackfish takes his seat on the council. Bran wishes to know who will become Lord of the Reach, insisting the recommendation of the Small Council be unanimous. Tyrion states varying claims being considered. Sansa discreetly nods to Davos, who asserts that the Reach should pass to whom House Tyrell would have chosen. Tyrion is perplexed as to how this may be ascertained, but the Blackfish reminds Tyrion of Lady Olenna's intention for Sansa to marry Loras, arguing that had the marriage taken place, Sansa would rule the Reach. Though Tyrion believes the claim laughable, Bronn seconds it with enthusiasm that Tyrion finds suspect. Diplomatically, Tyrion asks Sam to confirm that women are forbidden to inherit titles in the Reach. Instead, Sam is ready with historical exceptions from centuries ago._  
 _Tyrion has a realization, glancing at Sansa, standing demurely by Bran's side. Tyrion reminds Sam that establishing this precedent might aid his daughter's claim to Horn Hill. Sam feigns this not having occurred to him. Tyrion congratulates Davos' recently securing a lucrative shipping concession with the North. Davos shifts uncomfortably. Observing, Podrick slowly begins to comprehend. Tyrion asks Bronn to remind him who collects port duties at Lannisport on goods shipped north from the Reach. Bronn replies, matter-of-factly, that he does. With admiration and resignation, Tyrion mutters "Little-finger would be proud." He announces the unanimous agreement on Sansa Stark being appointed Lord of the Reach. The king nods his ascent, reminding Sansa that he told her that the North was not for her._ As Pod wheels Bran out, _Sansa assertively seats herself opposite Tyrion, while Bronn inquires if the king knows where Drogon is now. Bran merely answers "yes." Mention is made of declining sea levels in recent months._ Debate moves toward the priority of rebuilding ships over brothels. Tyrion tells a joke about a honeycomb and a jackass.

  
Jon returns to the Wall. _Arianne waits for him, her silver hair styled not unlike Daenerys. Jon has trepidation. "Hello, little brother," she says, smiling at him through purple teeth._

  
Sansa is coronated _in the Great Hall at Highgarden, examining her suitors with skepticism_. As Arya sails upon the Western Sea _, Nymeria awaits her on deck_. Jon goes beyond the Wall with _Arianne and_ Tormund.

  
_Post Credit sequence:_

  
Bran is on a balcony of the Red Keep. Sam reads to him of the prophecy of the Prince who was promised and the blade of Azor Ahai. A maid is humming "It's Always Summer Under the Sea." Bran stares out over the water. Beneath the waves, a fish's eyes flash. It breaks from its school and winds through shipwrecks, before arriving just below the shoreline under the Red Keep. It looks upon the motionless body of the Mountain. The corpse has not decomposed in the least, its yellow eyes open. Arya's dagger remains in his belt. Bran's consciousness returns to his body. He stares out to sea, expressionless.

  
**RDJ**

  
**Appendix**

  
**The Faceless Men** : The true Jaqen H'ghar was a Lorathi killed by Faceless Men. After Qyburn used unorthodox methods to save his life, the Faceless Men ordered him killed. As a test, they sent Jaqen's twin brother. He murdered Qyburn, and ended his brother's living death. Upon returning to the House of Black and White, he killed those Faceless Men whom he held responsible for his brother's murder. Having betrayed his order, this twin cut off his own face, adopting his brother's as his own. He also took Qyburn's face.  
In King's Landing, he joined the Pyromancers. Varys arrested him before he carried out the Mad King's last command. "Jaqen H'ghar" spent eighteen years in the Black Cells.  
As a Faceless Men, he had extra faces on his person when he was captured, and kept them hidden in his cell. During confusion after Robert's death, Yoren took who he saw as fit for the Wall. Travelling north, "Jaqen" remained intent on burning King's Landing.  
Upon saying farewell to Arya, he did not leave Harrenhal. Following a massacre inside, "Jaqen" posed as a survivor, adopting Qyburn's face, and giving himself plausible, but survivable injuries. He served Robb Stark, then Roose Bolton and Ser Jaime, before acquiring a position of trust under Queen Cersei. Obliged to maintain vows, he connived to have Cersei order him to destroy King's Landing exactly as the Mad King had done.  
From Qyburn's notes, he learned how to save the Mountain's life. Keeping Jon Snow's dragonglass dagger, he gained any information he could of the White Walkers' origins.  
Eventually, he gained Cersei's permission to detonate caches he had placed decades before, simultaneously fulfilling his vow to both rulers. When Arya prevented him from being able to "Burn them all!" he had one option. He gave Arya his dragonglass dagger.

  
**Does the Mountain become the Sun King, prophesized servant of the Lord of Light?**

  
**Prophecies** : Beric’s primary purpose was not to reveal Jon’s identity. It was to place a rope over the godswood, enabling Arya to assassinate the Night King. Suffice to say, Khal Drogo, Euron and Varys were granted the same prophecy concerning a conqueror conceived in the Red Keep.

  
**Notes on the Future** : I do not intend to come up with a sequel to this adaptation, but I know who the characters would likely be. The winters of Westeros are forgotten within a generation as the world continues to heat. Although the Storm Lands and the Vale are still occupied, much of the southern population migrated to the formerly underpopulated Kingdom of the North. By contrast, the people of Dorne have sailed away to Sothoryos.  
 **Bran -** Maintaining his vigil in a rebuilt Red Keep, King Bran for years sought to ward off, with Drogon’s aid, attacks from dead sailors, and others, from beneath the sea. Sam remains steadfastly by his side. As the tale opens, Drogon is injured, King’s Landing is destroyed, and Bran is taken to Storm’s End, the last great bastion in the South. Bran alone is aware that, not long after the last war, Drogon laid two dragon eggs out beyond Asshai, where they are coveted by both the Warlocks and the Priesthood of the Red God. Bran is best positioned to find them and sets off as the dragon recovers.  
 **Quaithe -** Once known as Ashara Dayne, the old witch of Qarth may hold the key to the location of the eggs.  
 **Tyrion -** The Grand Old Man of Westerosi politics, Tyrion is charged with maintaining a powerful military force in the South, even as most of the population has abandoned it. He is sent to negotiate peace in the north, so armies are available to fight where most needed for the greater good. On that mission, he makes a discovery in the Iron Islands.  
 **Victaria -** With the collapse of the old ways, Victaria has overseen a revolution of industry in the Iron Island, inspired by ancient books that she had retrieved from the north, which could change the course of the war. However, she has to contend with a rapidly changing society of newly wealthy refugees seeking political power.  
 **Sansa -** The Ruler of Highgarden now holds court at the Last Hearth, with the lands of the “Gift” as her realm. She has never married, but has taken young Snow Tarly as her protégé. Zealots of “the Seven” are intolerant of the beliefs of the First Men of the North. Sansa is forced to act against the Andals she rules, while dealing with wars North and South.  
 **Rickon -** The Lord of Winterfell has a young family, and the story is best told from their new perspectives. He considers himself Bran’s most loyal servant, and sees finding the dragon eggs as a priority. However, like Sansa, he is caught up in events to the north. His eldest son and heir, Brandon, has recently been killed fighting for his uncle in the south. He is at odds with his second son, Eddard, who agrees with his mother, Alys, that the wars in the north are the greater priority. Consequently, Rickon relies on his youngest son, the somewhat dimwitted Jon, to take on the mission of finding the dragon eggs. Ignored is his idealistic daughter, Robyn, whose socially dangerous affection for Sansa’s protégé, Snow, seems unrequited.  
 **Bronn -** Now a warlord beyond the largely disappeared Wall, Bronn settled people of the Westerlands by displacing Wildlings, taking advantage of southern weapons and tactics. His ambitious daughter, Anne, attempts to woo Eddard Stark to her father’s cause against the wildings.  
 **Tormund -** His people displaced by invaders who cannot be defeated on the battlefield, the venerable fighter, Tormund Giantsbane, is called to lead a Guerilla war of survival.  
 **Podrick -** Sent north to enforce peace, Ser Podrick’s communication with Bran is cut off. He takes on young Robyn Stark as his protégé.  
 **Aegon/Jon -** Based in Bravos, the leader of the Night’s Watch has spent a generation defeating the “Free Cities” and liberating their slave populations in Daenerys’ name. He is a living legend, and only now faces his greatest challenge, the conquest of Volantis. He carries not only guilt for Daenerys, but sadness over failure to raise Arianne’s child, who he has not seen in over a decade. As he prepares to set siege to Volantis, an army from the Bay of Dragons arrives on the horizon, led by the warlord, Daario Naharis.  
 **Kinvara -** Long a great prophet amongst Red Priests, she has been shaken as her prophecies, while repeatedly vindicated, suggest to her that the Red God is not mankind’s savior as she preaches. She doubts its omnipotence, as it is unaware that the sacred dagger that it seeks is in her possession.  
 **Arya -** Unknown to others in Westeros, when one sails off the edge of the world, to the east, one moves forward a decade in time, as Euron did. However, as Arya sailed west, she moved a decade backward in time. Like Euron, she learned secrets of the Warlocks as she passed through Asshai, and was the only member of her crew to survive. She returned to Bravos just before the first arrival of her younger self, back in season five. Although still outmatched by the Faceless Men, Arya convinces them that her younger self is capable of being brainwashed to kill their great apostate, the brother of Jaqen H’ghar. When young Arya killed Meryn Trant without permission, and was condemned, her elder self, disguised as Jaqen’s brother, drank the poison instead. While young Arya found her own face beneath a mask of Jaqen H’ghar, her older self used the doubling technique of the Warlocks to save her life. Her whereabouts are thereafter unknown.  
 **Tyton Pyke -** As the only child of Cersei Lannister with the warlock’s apprentice, Euron Greyjoy, he was ultimately raised a ward of Victaria Greyjoy, ruler of the Iron Islands. His mother having died in childbirth, clasping her brother’s golden hand to her neck, this young man grew up unaware of his heritage until he meets his uncle, Tyrion Lannister. A mysterious female stranger provides clues to both of them that far to the north, at the top of the world, lies escape from this doomed world, and that Tyton is destined to conquer a new one beyond.  
 **Visenya Martel -** The only child of Arianne Martell, she is also the child of the legendary Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, who, at King Bran’s command, was permitted to father children. Despite Aegon/Jon Snow’s denials of being the son of Prince Rhaegar, Arianne, having also studied with the Warlocks, believed that the Lord Commander was her half-brother, seeking him to father as close to a full-blooded Targaryen as possible. Years later, Arianne became convinced that Jon was the child of Robert Baratheon’s rape of Lyanna Stark, which led her father, Rhaegar, to steal Lyanna away for her protection, so Robert might never claim the fruit of his dishonor. In the years since, the young Princess Visenya Martell has been raised in Sothoryos, where Grey Worm is building her empire. Her mother actively seeks, as Visenya’s consort, the one other child of Targaryen blood. Unbeknownst to them, Grey Worm secretly holds allegiance to that other child.  
 **Rhaenor Targaryen -** With his angelic appearance slowly giving way to a greyscale-like condition, the posthumous child of Queen Daenerys was born with dragon wings. Prince Rhaenor was raised in Volantis’ temple of the Lord of Light, and red priests told him of the Lord Commander, who murdered his mother has she ascended her throne, and his daughter, Rhaenor’s half-sister, pretender of Sothoryos, who contests his royal claim.

  
**“The seeds of war are oft planted in times of peace.”** – George R.R. Martin


End file.
